The Legend of Chosen One
by LastLifELastLovE
Summary: The world once saved by someone who had mysterious ability. The ability that can negate all the supernatural power. But is that all? What is the secret behind this mysterious ability? "More darkness means nearly sunshine come." When the world is going to be chaos again, what will our hero choose? Love or World? and the story begin! MikoXTouma!
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Prologue**

Long times ago... The world was fulfilled with many creatures. Such as troll, fairy, golem, vampire, and of course, dragon. Known as beautiful "Fantasia world". No matter the different of species, they lived peacefully together. No harm for humanity at all. Until one day... This "Fantasia world" was going to be collapsed with the born of something... something that never existed in this Fantasia world before... the powerful creature ... it had the power enough to destroy the world... the evil dragon king god... known as "Loki".

Surely Loki was very powerful. It had the intelligence more than other species. Its power was mysterious that could control all elements and everything... but that wasn't the important issue. Loki also had the ability that could build and increase the negative personality of creature. To become more hatred, violent, darkness with no reason. We called this power as "Evil seed". Because of Evil seed, the world became crazy. The creatures began to fight each others with no reason. The wars were everywhere... even in humanity. Some people could see the cause of disastrous event behind all of this. So they planned to start the war with the evil dragon king... before everything were going to ruin.

But how? ... How did they fight with the god? They had only the shield and sword even there were too few of them. Fought the greatest dragon with the small sharp iron? So they must have to has something that had the value more than sword or spear. After the experience of fighting with evil king for centuries. They had made the ritual that allowed human to use the world energy; "Magic". Unfortunately it didn't work with evil dragon king. Seemed like Loki could negate all the power against its. More than that, magic was used as the tool in the war. The world became worse and hopeless. It was going to the end.

"More darkness means nearly sunshine come." The hope came back to the world again when someone appeared... The man with the powerful ability. The only power that could fight against Loki. The man with the strong wills of heart... The man who saved the world from evil dragon king god "Loki"... We called him with honored... "The Chosen One"...

**Chapter_1: **

"...We called him with honored... 'The Chosen One'... And that was the story in the ancient book, found by someone in Urban Legend website!" The long black-haired girl with a white flower hair clip told the story she had found on Urban Legend website with exciting motion, to her two friends, one with flower headband and another with pink twin-tail haired style. Uiharu Kazari, and Shirai Kuroko. They were in the Joseph's cafe as usual.

"*Sigh* Urban Legend again ... seriously." Kuroko muttered, as always, unbelieved all kind of legend in that website.

" ..A-And this one is going to become more very-super unbelievable so you think, it is not real, is it? I didn't think I had the game-addict friend before..." Kazari said with sweat dropped while looking at her friend, Saten Ruiko. She scared that this would be going too far.

"That's so mean! Surely it looks like the story in-game or fable. But that's not important. It's about the book! !Many had seen and read it before. It had something strange and special." Ruiko was standing and slammed her palms to the table then began to explain about rumor. "Some said that it couldn't be wet, burn, tear. And it always disappeared when you tried to read the second page. Sound like mysterious book?"

"Book that can't be wet or burn? Maybe it made from special material at all." Said as Kuroko showed her stand point.

"You don't have any fantasy mood, do you? Shirai-san." Ruiko only sighed to herself and went back to her seat. "Also 'Strip Woman' and 'Level Upper' became true. Why can't this one?"

"Anyway, where is Misaka-san, Shirai-san? Doesn't she meet up with us today?" Kazari tried to change the topic. She didn't want her friends were arguing with each other.

"Onee-sama said that she had something to do today. She had left earlier mine in the morning. She seemed busy with something in last three days."

"Does she seem just like before?" Kazari asked while thinking when one of her friend tried to avoid her, Ruiko, and Kuroko. To take all the pressure to herself.

"Nope, onee-sama seemed cheerfully and happy as usual." Half lie, half truth as Kuroko said.

"Hmm. I wonder what things that keep her busy... Ah-hahh!. Maybe her rumor boyfriend after all!" Ruiko said with tease tone, waiting for Kuroko to react.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" She stood up. Her eyes were like the beast. "ONEE-SAMA HAS NEVER DONE SUCH A THING THAT BETRAYS ME. Wait. Maybe that ape! No no. Onee-sama has nothing to do with that type of creature! But if yes... NO NO... but! .. NOOO." She slammed her head to the table for a several times. She went crazy in thought just because of a few words.

Ruiko and Kazari was looking at their friend while sweat dropped. "You always out of calm when it is about Misaka-san and it's growing every time, Shirai-san..."

Then Kuroko's phone rang and brought her back to reality. She grabbed her phone quickly and hopefully that was coming from her onee-sama. "Moshi-moshi!, this is Shirai Kuro-... Konori-senpai?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Fukou-da..."

This was only thing that the certain spiky-haired boy; Kamijou Touma, cloud say right now. He just came back from convenient store for filling his daily supply after he noticed that everything-can-eat in his refrigerator had gone missing. Because of no-limit-eating-machine name's "Index". In the full name of "Index Librorum Prohibitorum" who carried 103,000 Grimoires. His salaries couldn't fulfill the unlimited hungry Index. However he could manage somehow. Yes, somehow... if he had a little luck in his life. Recently he had just slipped then fell to the ground and noticed that a dozen of eggs had crack because he had stepped on the can.

"*Sigh* Fukou-da..." That was the second time he muttered to himself...

While he tried to get up and collected his things that sparse to the ground, he had noticed someone similar at the corner of the eyes. The short hazel-haired girl with white mini-flower hair clips was sitting on the bench near the certain vending machine looked like worrying something. She wore Tokiwadai middle school uniform. Everyone called her "Railgun", the third ranks of strongest Espers of Academy City, Tokiwadai's Ace, Misaka Mikoto, except...

"Yo, Biri-Biri! What are yo- Whoa!" He received the sparks of lighting suddenly. He had negated it quickly with his right hand; "Imagine Breaker" that could negate all the supernatural power...including the bless of luck from the god. He was in his usual defense stance.

"How many times I have told you my name is Misaka Mikoto, Idiot!" She yelled at him.

"However, let me finished my sentence first before threw the lighting at me and ... Hm?" As he noticed something. He just used the right hand to defend himself. The bags that he had carried, dropped to the ground and more dozen of eggs had crack.

"*Sigh* Fukou-da.." That was the third time.

Misaka Mikoto had looked at him with pity eyes... smiled slightly.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Biri-bi- umm ... I mean Misaka? Is there something bothering you?" He stopped calling her by that nickname in the sudden when he felt some risky aura.

"N-Nothing. Just going to relax and get some free drink here." She blushed slightly. She didn't want to be called 'Biri-biri' but she couldn't be familiar to be called 'Misaka' from him anyway.

"Ara? Relax alone, deep in thought, have the worry-face. Are you a in-love middle scho- Ahh!" Another lighting was sent. He barely dodged it. "Seriously, let me finished my sentence first."

"Idiot! How did you...! ...Fine then. I think someone has followed me for the entire week." She sighed, gave up arguing with 'idiot-as-always' and began to tell the truth.

"So it is stalker problem again." Last time it was 'Unabara Mitsuki', well he was the imposter after all. "And what are you going to do? Do you know him?"

"If he is a normal stalker, I will deal with him. But he's not. Whatever I did to find him, I couldn't. Seem like he's outsider. Or maybe... from somewhere in Academy City's darkness." Mikoto said with serious and finished last sentence in depress tone. "He seems like the ghost. Never exist but i can feel through my sense. He also made the people anger to me with no reason."

"Make the people anger to you? How?"

"I don't know how. Maybe he's the Esper. But I know he can. The manager of convenient store angered to me that never happened before. The kids also tried to attack me with the toys. Today, I had left my dorm early to find him. But I couldn't." She said with sad tone. That made Touma felt some strange deeply in his heart.

"Why don't you ask your friends to help? Shirai-san is Judgment member after all. I bet she can help." Touma suggested. It was the good point.

"So what if they turn against me, too. Idiot. I don't want that to happen. He wanted to make me to be his. No one near me. Do you understand?" Again... Touma felt something deeply that couldn't explain when he heard 'make me to be his'.

_'Maybe he came from magic side as usual. Targeting whoever they think that he or she's my faction. How stupid!' _As he thought and tried to help. "So in that case, why don't you let me help you? You know that any Esper's power can't affect me at all."

"What can the idiot like you help me? Hm?" Mikoto smirked.

"Well, let me see. What if i stay with you all day? Let him think i'm your boyfriend and tries to use his ability to me. I bet he will come out when he has found that he can't use his power toward me and ... ummm. Are you listening? Misaka-san?" He stopped explaining as he noticed Mikoto was staring out and blushing hard for a second.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, Of course! A-ha-hah...A-hahahaha." She passed out for a sec. _'Did he mean hang out with him? Boy friend? A DATE? No no no! just like fake-date before. A-ha-ha A-hahaha. Yes, just like before! Hahahaha'_

"Moshi-Mosh, Misaka? Are you okay?"

"O-O-Of course I am!" Mikoto shaked her head and came back to reality again.

Touma only sighed and continued. "And then we will deal with him together. Okay? About the time, I'll totally free tomorrow. Today i'm too busy to fed Ind... well my friend! So what about you? Do you free tomorrow?"

"Y-Yes, Tomorrow is S-Sunday. A-I don't have any t-thing to do anyway." She tried her best to talk normally. "Let's meet u-up at Seven-mist. T-Ten o'clock okay?"

"Sure. You should have to prepare for tomorrow better because this Kamijou-san has the unfortunate coming after him everywhere. Who's know what will be happened?" He said with soft smile as he could see Mikoto could wipe her worry out away of her mind finally.

"Y-Yes, then I'm back to my d-dorm now. L-Later idiot!" Mikoto said good-bye as she ran out with amuse emotion. She seemed happy after all.

"Later Biri-biri!" He shouted after her. The nickname 'Biri-biri' didn't mind her this time. "Tomorrow will be the long day...Wait. It has been almost three-hour since I was here! And I'm totally forgetting Index!" He noticed something that might cause him to the line of dead. He ran out quickly back to his dorm and imagined Index bite his head because of his late. He could only shouted...

"Fukou-Da!" ... And it was the fourth time in the rows...

* * *

As the two teens left the scene. The man in the black cloth, hood, hair came out from behind the tree. He smiled and let one of his evil red eyes irradiated.

"Finally, i found you ... This is going to be fun..."

Then he disappeared silently.

* * *

**Author note.**

**Hi, I'm new here so this is my first story. I have read many story and it's all great so i want to share mine as well.**

**Anyway. I'm not good at English. If there's anything, you can tell me.**

**I'll update later if i'm free enough, hope you like it.**

* * *

******In the next chapter of The Legend of Chosen One!**

******Index : Ahh-Mohhhh! Touma! Touma! Touma! TOU-MAAA!**

******Touma : I'm back, Index.**

******Index : T-O-U-M-A... FED ME NOW! (Jump to Touma with shining teeth.)**

******Touma : Wait! Sphinx! Help me! I don't wanna die!**

******(CHOP!)**

******Touma : Arghhh! Fukou-Daaaa!**

******Mii : Shirai-san! We have got the notification. There is a nun try to murder high school boy in District 7. We have to hurry!**

******Kuroko : ...I think it'll be no problem... Let him die... Hehehehe.**

**********And when two faces of coin become one, the world is going to change, the miracle is happening!**

**********Unison : ****Ja-ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Beginning

**Chapter_2 :**

"So what happened, Konori-senpai?"

After received the called. Kuroko, Kazari and Ruiko had left the Joseph and came here at 177 Judgment branch office. Their senpai wanted their help. They sat on the sofa opposite the table side of her.

"Well before that. Why are you here, Saten-san? Civilian can't involved in the situation. This is Judgment business, you know?" The black short-haired with the glasses girl glared at Ruiko. She said with some serious tone. Konori Mii is her name. She's one of judgment member. Kuroko just looked at her senpai, implied that 'I tried to say it before coming here'.

"Mah-Mah! Don't be serious, Konori-senpai. I don't have anythings to do and want to listen, too. You can continue, senpai." Ruiko said, playful as usual. She raised her hands up and grinned. Her expression seemed like it was very boring out there without her friend.

Mii sighed. "Okay then. And I think you must want to listen this anyway." That made Ruiko confuse. "I got the contact from the front gate security guards and others branch office. They said we have the problem. It will be the emergency soon."

"Emergency? What's kind of the problem?" Kuroko said while looking at Kazari who was going to prepare the tea for them.

"First, the front gate guard reports that looks like someone or something had broken the security system and passed into city without checking." Mii explained and looked at the bunch of papers on the table. "They don't know who or how even the number of them. And most important is we knew after a week since they had broken in."

"How disappointed... Did they sleep in their work, seriously? Let the time passed by like that. With the technology in Academy City, we know who has come in a minute." Kuroko said and sighed. She began to grab some of the papers on the table to read.

"But that's not the problem. Right? We can check on the security camera to see who was suspicious during that time." Kazari said while placed everyone cup of tea on the table and sat beside Kuroko.

"Yes. The problem is all security cameras look fine at all even the AIMs checking device. We have checked everyone in the record now. No one is suspicious." Mii explained and took out one of the papers then sent it to Kuroko. "We know someone had broken in because one of Academy City satellite could measure amounts of energy source point had passed through the gate and suddenly disappeared after it entered the city zone." The papers said 'unknown energy rank' that was very rare in the report of Academy City.

Kuroko nodded. "And anything else?"

"Second, there are more crime happened lately. It was all type of crime such as the street brawl to the bank robbery. Its rate was increasing everyday after the gate incident." Mii explained the information in the report of others Judgment branch and thinking about what to say next.

"Hmmm. So it related to whoever had broken in." said as Kazari looked at Ruiko. She was drinking a cup of tea peacefully.

"Yes. And one more thing. Everyone we captured has said the same thing. They saw someone approach to them and began to feel terrible before done any crime later. And we have the picture of that one already..." Mii said slowly, sound like this case made her uncomfortable, too.

"Then, that will make us very easy. Just search for that person and..." Before Kuroko finished her sentence, Mii dropped the picture on the table, let everyone saw. It was the picture of the girl who had the short hazel-haired and Tokiwadai uniform. Everyone gasped at the picture.

"Onee-sama/Misaka-san!"

* * *

At the certain dorm...

Kamijou Touma had received his punishment for his late to make some food as soon as he arrived at his dorm. His body was filled with bite mark. The teeth of Index Librorum Prohibitorum were the scariest weapon he ever faced before. He quickly made some food for the hungry Index and hoped no more bite mark on his body. The normal pasta's smell made Index calm for a second.

After he dealt with the hungry Index. He realized something...

"Hey, Index. Do you know any magic that can manipulate people? Just like make the people hate one another." He asked, carried his meal and sat down at the table across her.

"Mmm? My? Mmat tapmen, Mouma? Mm. mm."

"*Sigh*, you must choose to talk or to eat first, Index-san." And he started to eat his meal.

"*Gulp*. Then why do you ask? Is there something happened, Touma?" Index swallowed all food in her mouth and began to say again.

"Nothing. I just think you might be manipulated by someone and begin likely to chop me. A-hahaha." He was joking as he knew that when Index was busy to eat, she couldn't chop him.

"Emmmm. T-O-U-M-A..." And as he thought, she was too busy with her meal. " Mmm. Fine. There are many of magic that can do that. Which one you want to know? If you particularize for the hatred, there is one that most effective." Finished the sentence, Index took some more pasta into her mouth. And quickly ate it.

"What is it?"

"It's the magic power called 'Evil Growth'. Unlike normally magic, magic power can use without any ritual. But it must pass one condition." Index eyes became serious. She stopped playing wiht her pasta and stared into Touma's eyes.

"Whoever that wants the magic power, they must make the bond with the specific god."

"How?"

"Hmm. Well, in the 'Evil Growth' case, they must sacrifice some part of their soul to the god." She said and finished her last noodle of pasta then fed her cat, Sphinx.

"Why gods seem terrible... Take the souls of human for the change in power." He sighed and continued his meal.

"Because it is the power of dark side god. Not all magic power wants the soul. For example, magic power of 'Water Flow'. You only need to kiss Avindin'e statue and take the oath that you won't have any lover." Index said. She was looking at his pasta for some reason.

"...They're really terrible, aren't they? And I bet I had made the bond with the unfortunate god somehow..." He said as he sighed, he knew what Index wanted. He gave her the rest of pasta and prepared to cook some more.

"Yep! That's Touma I knew. And don't forget, the Esper can't use magic or magic power even though they make the bond!" In the happy tone, Index ate the second dish of pasta.

As he had finished cooking more pasta, his phone rang. It was the message from his friend. He placed the pan of pasta and opened his phone. It said 'Hey Kami-yan, do you have the time? We got the problem here. Meet me at the park tomorrow. Oh. Don't worry about the date with your little Railgun! Meet me after you finish. Bye!'

His eyes twitched, "Damn you, Tsuchimikado. You always know how the rat works. And what is it this time." he muttered to himself. Everytime he was called, it means the risk of his life.

Then again, his phone rang. More message came. The number didn't show the name. That was mean it came from the unknown person. After he read it, he knew exactly who sent this message. It said 'This is not mean I miss you or something. I just want to make sure that you remember about tomorrow. If you forget or be late, i will kill you! Anyway. Good night, Idiot!'

"...

...

...

...

...Fukou-da..." As always...

"Mis mhere mom ming ongg, Ouma?"

"Nothing. And I had told you, Index. You must choose to talk or to eat first.*Sigh*"

* * *

In the beautiful church somewhere in Academy City...

There were three people in the room, sitting around the table.

"Are you sure we want his help?" One of them asked. The red-haired boy ... Ummm maybe the man ... in the black priest robe and had the rings on every fingers, Stiyl Magnus. He was the rune magician and the professional in the fire magic. Also that's not mean he couldn't use others.

"You know what the person of Kamijou Touma is, Stiyl. My best friend ever." The blonde-haired boy with sunglasses answered with smirk, Tsuchimikado Motoharu. As he said, he was Touma best friend.

Last person in the room began to say, "Also, if he knows the situation after, he won't leave us to deal this problem. Let him know at the first place, it will be our advantage after all." The girl with gorgeous looks said calmly. She had the long golden hair, Laura Stuart. Her age was secret... She was known as...

"But Archbishop! We don't know what they're after exactly. Maybe it's something in Kamijou. I mean we must take him away from this situation and protect whatever they're after instead of telling him for help!"

"It's okay, Stiyl. The time has come... No one can change the fate of the world." She answered with calm, drinking the tea like nothing happened.

"So, that's mean you knew something, Archbishop." Stiyl looked at his header, asked with the curious tone.

"I can't say anything right now, Stiyl. As you had said, we don't know what they're after exactly. I can't jump in the conclusion. Anyway..." She said and drank tea again before became more serious.

"What is it, Archbishop?"

"WHO MAKE THIS TEA! its taste was... NO! THIS'S REALLY UNFORGIVEABLE TO MAKE TEA LIKE THIS!"

Stiyl's eyes twitched... He raise his hand up and the fire appeared.

"This is serious situation, you know?"

* * *

**Ahhhh! And that's it. Chapter 2!**

**Sorry if it's slow sometime. University work really drove me out.**

**For how long of story to be in each chapter. I think accelerate the story will cause the boring.**

**Anyway, I'll try longer text in next chapter.**

**So then again, hope you like it. Looking forward to Chapter 3!**

* * *

**In the next chapter of The Legend of Chosen One!**

**Mikoto : Ahhh! Why did this chapter hasn't me? I'm a main character after all!**

**Touma : Maybe writer has forgot about yo- Ouah!**

**Mikoto : Anyway! Next chapter will be mine to show out! It will be going to be fun. I will zap you whenever I want to. Hehe.**

**Motoharu : Ohhhh. That's mean. You two will be going to date. Nya~~. How lovely, Nya~.**

**Mikoto/Touma : It's not the date!**

**Motoharu : Don't forget about our meeting anyway. Kami-yan!**

**Mysterious man : ...It's going to be fun, hehehehehhehehehehehehheh.**

**Ruiko : Who are you, anyway...? And why Misaka-san done such this thing... I can't believe it.**

**And when the two faces of coin become one, the world is going to change, the miracle is happening!**

**Unison : Ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3 : In the Restaurant

**Chapter_3 :**

"...Where am i?"

Kamijou Touma found himself in the dark place. He couldn't see anything far more than his feet. He was standing on the surface of something. It made the waves everytime he tried to move. This place made him feel bad. It was fulfilled with the loneliness, the hatred, deeply darkness.

A dream? No, he had fully conscious mind. Maybe the magic? The Esper? But he could negate it all by his right hand. So what? He didn't know what was going on.

"... Anybody?"

No answer... So he began to walk in the random direction. The surface had made its waves. Seem like he walked on the soft black liquid. Under the surface, There is something. It couldn't see clearly but it was the plate of scales for sure.

...He didn't know how long the time had passed or how far it would be going to the end of this place... He began to be tired...

"...o...n...m..." He heard something.

"...Hello? Is somebody out there?" He shouted. Hope it was not like what he thought.

"...D-...D...o...n't...T...o..u ma... .."

This voice sounded very familiar. His heart had beat really fast since he heard it clearly. He began to run in the direction he thought he heard the voice. He noticed that the surface under his feet already changed into red color...No, not red... it was blood. His heart beat faster seemed like it could jump out from his body anytime. Along the way, he could see many corpses lied on the surface. He was running as fast as he can.

"...G-...G...e..t...a..way ... f..r...om ... ...h. ...e re... .."

It was that voice again... He stopped running as he noticed something very big in front of him. He gasped. He wanted to scream out but It was no sound coming out form his throat. He stepped back by his instinct.

... It had the red eyes that felt like those eyes could drag everything into the fear of darkness. It had the big black wings seemed like it could cover the world in the shadow. It had the long neck and the big body that could say it was the dragon... And under its right foot... there was someone with no right arm...

"MISAKA!"

He woke up suddenly and found himself in his bath tub. He panted hard and his heart hurt. He looked around. Seems like everything was fine.

" ...A-...A... dream ?..." he got up and came out from the bathroom. He saw Index sleep peacefully. The clock showed it was nine o'clock now.

Was it really a dream? He was still tired and panted seems like he ran for the long times. His heart was beating fast. His sweats dropped and never be stopped. And most important... Those eyes... He knew he had saw it once before...

"It can't be..."

He designed to go in the bathroom to wash himself and prepared to cook for the foods. Not for himself but for Index. Today he had something important to do. He must leave the foods much enough for her. While he was cooking, he couldn't help but the image of those eyes appeared in his mind. It was scariest eyes he never wanted to see it again. And what that was bothering him so much now, it was the looks of Misaka Mikoto under its feet. It was really terrible.

"Maybe it was the bad dream after all..."

He left the foods and the note about today for Index and then left the room.

* * *

At the Tokiwadai dorm...

"Arghh! Which one that i'll choose to wear!"

Mikoto was busy in this morning. In her left hand was the pink shirt with mini-skirt, and another hand was green shirt with Gekota logo. She didn't really know what to wear for today.

"Will he like the pink one? Or the green? Will i wear the mini-skirt or the short? My hair! Are they looking fine?" She had stood in front of the mirror about twenty minute now.

'_Wait, this is not like date or something. Why am i so nervous? And why did i send him a message like that! He's not my boyfriend!' _She thought, stared at the mirror.

"A-Anyway, it's not like date or something. Y-Yes. Not like it. Ahaha. I think my normal uniform is okay!" She chose to wear the Tokiwadai uniform and readied to leave. It was 9:20 now. She went to the door and looked back at her roommate bed for a minute.

"Seem like Judgment had the busy works recently. Kuroko didn't come back last night. I hope she will explain to dorm supervisor good enough." Then she turned back to the door and saw someone was approaching her.

"Explain what? Misaka." The woman with the scary glasses said with scary tone. She's dorm supervisor. Her neck-snap move was famous among Tokiwadai student, because she can make the Level 5 and Level 4 of this room to be unconscious very easy.

"If it's about Shirai, she sent me the permit about Judgment works yesterday so don't worry."

"A-A, Yes! Sir!"

"Anyway, Have you done something lately? Many people had come here and asked about you a lot." She asked Mikoto with curious tone. It seemed like Mikoto had done something wrong.

"Hmm? No, i think not. They asked about what."

"Let me see... They asked about where did you might go, who did you might know and so many question. But don't worry, i didn't answer anything. It was private after all. But if they asked others student, so i don't know."

'_Maybe the same one that came after me lately. Wait, did she say "They"? There are more of them? Not only one?'_ She thought about her stalker problem. Maybe it was related after all.

"Anyway, thank you! I will deal with this problem somehow, don't worry. I have to leave now or i will be late. Good bye, sir." Mikoto said and quickly walked out form the situation.

"No problem and you know what punishment await if you won't come back in the curfew time. Misaka." And Mikoto walked faster than before.

As soon as Mikoto came out the dorm, she felt the gaze looking at her.

"...Not again." She sighed, muttered to herself and walked to the Seven-Mist like there was nothing. Among the way, she could feel the angry gaze from people around her. Other Tokiwadai student had walked pass her but said nothing. She also received the 'Intended Accident' from the Espers. The kids even the birds tried to hurt her. Surely it was no harm her at all but it really pissed her off.

"That was too much! What's wrong with these people?!" She stomped as she said "I hope he's not late this time or i will zap him to make me wait with these suck people!"

As soon as she arrived at the Seven-Mist, she noticed someone. Her eyes went wide and surprised. It was him, Kamijou Touma was waiting her in front of the Seven-Mist. She grabbed her Gekota phone and opened it to see the time. It was not ten yet.

_'Whoa! He's on time! Does he want to spend time with me that much? I-Impossible!' _Her anger from before calmed down and became softer.

She walked straight approaching him. "H-Hey, idiot."

"Huh? Oh, Biri-biri. You come so early. It's not the time we meet up yet." He turned to her and said with the surprise.

"Told yourself. You're here before me, idiot. How can you manage for being on time today? You are always late everytime." Mikoto smirked.

"Come on... What are you saying, Misaka-san? This Kamijou-san is a man that good at keeps his promise. Haha." He said with joking. "Anyway, there is something that makes me really active today..." His tone serious, thought about the dream last night.

_'D-D-D-Did he mean he was waiting for today? Does he really want to spend the day with me?'_ Mikoto's cheek was red as tomato. "W-Well, Me too! Hahaha."

"Hmmm. So what are we going to do? To wipe out your stalker problem that bothering you so much." He thought this stalker problem was what make her active...That was him after all. "Well, I think we just keep being together first. Where do you want to go?"

"S-So how about we find something to eat? I-I didn't have the breakfast before coming here."

"Sound good. Same as me. Let's find something to eat!" He turned and began to walk but suddenly was stopped by something. Someone grabbed and pulled his left hand.

"U-Umm. What are you doing, Misaka-san?" He blushed slightly when he saw Mikoto was holding his hand tightly.

"I think this will make us like the couple more, so it'll accelerate our plan. It does not mean anything, idiot! L-Let's go!" She said and blushed hard, avoiding Touma's gaze. Never think that she had actually done this.

"F-Fine. Let's go then."

* * *

In the nearly alley...

The group of men in the black had been watching the two young teens all the entire time. The one that seemed their leader had the red eyes. He said...

"So it's all set... We're here for you, my lord... Wait for my signal! Then let the party begins!"

* * *

At the restaurant somewhere near the Seven-Mist...

Touma and Mikoto had been sitting at the family restaurant nearby. This restaurant had the discount promotion on every Sunday but for the couple only. Well, they ended up here somehow. Because they held hand together, the receptionist misunderstood that they were the couple and pulled them inside.

"Well, at least we get the discount price." Touma said after he ordered the menu.

"Y-Yes, i guess. This is going so far more than we expected." Mikoto blushed when thought about they looked like the couple now.

"That's because you held my hand, Misaka-san..." He sighed, then the waitress had come and served their foods. "Anyway, let's eat."

Mikoto began to eat her foods. She shoved the first spoon of curry into her mouth.

" ...Mmm...*Gulp* This is better than i thought!"

Then Touma gasped and was surprised because he saw Mikoto was eating her foods with equal-sound speeds. She ate it like tomorrow never come.

"H-Hey, Are you broke now? Ojou-sama?"

"...*Gulp* It's not something like that. It's because of the stalker problem that cause me no felt hungry for a whole days." And she continued her equal-sound speeds eating before turned to the waitress nearby. "Excuse me, the special sundae ice-scream, please." The waitress nodded and smiled at her and then went to the counter.

"..Well, feel free to fulfill your stomach here. Index-number-2-san. *Sigh*"

"Index? You mean that nun?" Mikoto asked while she was waiting for her sundae ice-scream. A minute later the waitress came back with the large glass of sundae.

"Yes. No one can eat like her except you."

"Hmm..? Anyway you want to take some? This is too much for me." She said as she shoved the full spoon of sundae to Touma.

"Arrrrrr." She said with smiled.

He blushed slightly. He didn't prepare for this.

"U-U-Um" He opened his mouth, close his eyes, readied for anything that would go in the mouth. He was in the little embarrassment... His mouth was opened for a minute...

...but nothing happened...

She held her spoon back and ate it.

"Ahahaha. Just kidding. Do you think i really was going to fed you? Idiot!" She laughed.

"... ... ...(ugh!)" He was disappointed. This was pissed him off. _'In this case...' _

He used his spoon dug in Mikoto's sundae ice-scream and shoved it to her with evil smile on his face.

"Arrrrr?"

Mikoto smiled slightly. "Repeat the joking is not funny, you know? But it's okay. Arrrr..."

Then Touma surprised her. He really fed her with his spoon. He shoved the full spoon of sundae into her mouth. Mikoto choked a little then blushing hard. Her cheek went red and her mind went blank seems like she passed out for a minute.

"That is for you tricked me, Biri-biri, seriously. Anyway let's g- .. Hey! Misaka! Breathe! Breathe!" He shook Misaka's shoulder as he noticed that she was shocked and not responded to him.

"I-I-I-I-I'M...okay! I-I-IT'S Nothing! Stop shouting! BA-KA!" Finally, she responded. But her mind ran crazy and never stopped.

_'Indirect kiss. Indirect kiss. Indirect kiss. Indirect kiss. INDIRECT KISS WITH HIM!'_

'Wow, how lovely~'

'What the cute couple.'

'Hey! Fed me like him! Arrrrr...'

'Wait! Is that a famous 'Railgun'?'

'Tch, what a lucky guys- Oughh!. Just kidding, honey.'

The whispers spread around like the throwing stone into the water.

"...Fukou-da...

...W-Well, i think it's the time. Let's go to another place." Touma said with some embarrassment.

"Y-Y-Yeeesshhh!"

* * *

After Touma paid for the foods...Well, he refused Mikoto about paying the foods in her part. He just said 'I'm a man and this Kamijou-san will not let the girl pays for the meal.'...The next location they chose was the park. They wanted the wide area in order to search the stalker. They sat together on the bench.

Mikoto had realized something...

"...That's strange." Mikoto looked around her. Seemed everything was fine.

"What?"

"Since I was staying with you, no one angers or hates toward me at all. Why?" She asked with curious.

"Well, maybe my right hand has immune for it at all." He smirked. He didn't know either.

"But you can negate by touching. So how?"

"..." He didn't know, really.

"That's because your Aura can reflect it, my lord."

Someone said but not the familiar sound. Both Touma and Mikoto jumped off from their seat suddenly in surprise, turned at source of the sound. They saw a man in black coat. His hood hid his face. Under the hood, one of his red eyes irradiated out clearly.

Touma stared that eye. His face turned pale and the body was trembling a little.

'_This eye! No... it's different.'_

"So you are the one who had stalked me all the time." The small sparks came out from the Mikoto's bangs, ready to release her anger at anytime.

"Not exactly..."

"Who are you! What do you want from Misaka?"

"Not her, my lord... Anyway let me introduce myself first. My name's **Kirai Shin**... Or you can call me... **'The Hatred'**..."

"The Hatred? So what do you want HATRED? Stop stalking me around and show your attitude!" Mikoto said serious tone. She wanted to end this once and for all.

"Not so haste, my lady... All i want is... him." As Shin answered, he raised his right palm toward Touma. Some of magic circle and the black emblem look like the double swords stab the dragon appeared. He began to say something.

"**In the name of Hatred... With the bond of my great lord... I beg queen of the earth and king of the sky... Return this anger to the world... Sealed Release!**"

"Arrrrghhhhhhh!"

* * *

**And that is!**

**I have a lot of work that keep me busy so it'll slow sometime.**

**I'll hurry update the next chapter. Because there're a lot of information left.**

**If there's anything. You can tell me.**

**Anyway i keep recheck my chapter all the time! Look forward for it**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**In the next chapter of The Legend of Chosen One!**

**Touma : Arrrrrghhhhhhh!**

**Mikoto : What's wrong, Touma?! Are you okay!?**

**Touma : My! ...money... I used all of my money for paying our meal... i'm broke now...**

**Mikoto : ... ... ... ...(sparks).**

**Shin : In that case, take my money, my lord.**

**Mikoto : THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Anyway, who's your lord?**

**Motoharu : HEY! What about my meeting?**

**And when two face of coin become one, the world is going to change, the miracle is happening!**

**Unison : Ja-ne!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Broken Sealed

**Chapter 4 :**

"Arrrrgggghhhhhhh!"

Touma collapsed and fell down to the ground suddenly.

"Touma, what's wrong!?" Mikoto turned and shouted at him with worrying tone. She kneeled down looking at him and tried to help him up.

"My right hand, it's Hot! Argh!" He clenched his right fist and grabbed his right arm with his left hand tightly. The black light was shining from his right arm. He clenched his teeth from the pain. "Arghh! Why?"

The sky turned dark. The strength wind blowing seemed like there was a storm approaching. Everything became terrible.

"What did you do to him?! Stop it, NOW!"

"Well... It's only the-"

*ZAP!*

Shin suddenly received Mikoto's lighting spear. But before it could reach him, the lighting spear stopped and cracked like the glass before splitting into 6 lines and changing directions.

"I SAID RIGHT NOW!" The sparks of electricity flowed around her. Mikoto clenched her fists tightly. She was very angry.

"Heh. My-my... The time has come, my lady...No one can stop this...You should just calm down and watc- Hm?" Shin smirked, but then, he noticed that something was wrong.

The sky suddenly turned back to normal and the wind had stopped. The clouds flew away and let the sun shine like there wasn't anything that happened before. All it left was the spiky-haired boy, who was still kneeling on the ground.

"..."

The black light coming from his arm turned to white. The white thick serpentine lines tattoo appeared along his. He remained silent when everything changed. Then, he suddenly fell and lied on the ground unconscious.

"T-Touma, hang in there!" Mikoto was frightened. She looked at Touma who was unconscious on the ground and shook him a little to try to wake him up, but he gave no response.

"What the- ...Why is this happening?... Impossible..." Shin was shocked. This wasn't going according to his plans. He stared at the white tattoo on Touma's right arm for a second.

"... I see... A secondary seal, huh?" He took out a black dagger from his coat.

"...In that case, I have no choice but rip that arm off!"

"...You... YOU! I won't let you do anything to him anymore!" Mikoto sent off another lighting spear. This time it had more voltage and was bigger than before. The blue ray of lighting flew towards the mysterious man.

*CRACK*

But, just liked before, the lighting spear stopped and split out before it changed directions.

"...!?"

"An esper like you can't stop me... Step aside before you get hurt, my lady..." Shin said as walked slowly to his target.

"I'm not your lady! How's this!?" Mikoto concentrated more. She focused her lighting and spread it wide. The light bulb nearby flashed and exploded. A black cloud flew in from nowhere and condensed above her head. She released all of her energy.

*CLAP*

The thunderclap struck its target. The sparks of lighting spread along the ground from Shin's standing point. However, it only made a scratch on his cheek.

"...Good try, but not enough..." He smirked and continued to slowly walk towards the unconscious boy. His red eyes illuminated more.

Mikoto stepped back and panted.

'What's with this guy? It seems like he keeps negating my lighting. No... this feeling... it's not the same as that idiot does. What ability does he possess!?'

She picked an arcade coin out of her pocket.

"Well... how about this one?" She readied herself to shoot her deadly move.

"...How troublesome girl..." Shin raised his dagger above his head. The black dagger glowed with a strange light. More men in black coats suddenly appeared around Mikoto. There were six of them.

'There are more of them!? ...This is bad... I have no more energy to shoot them all at the same time. And what if they all have the same ability... Tch!' She looked at her enemies. They drew the same black sword out of their coats and waited for Shin's order.

However, she couldn't hold back. She had something to protect.

In the moment Mikoto focused on the others, Shin disappeared and reappeared in front of her, holding his black dagger tightly. The dagger flashed more black light, ready to stab the target.

"!"

Mikoto was defenseless.

"...It will only hurt a little, but I have no choice, my lady... You made me to do this..."

*STAB!*

* * *

*STAB!*

Blood spilled out. The red liquid flowed along the black dagger drop by drop. Mikoto was shocked. She was stabbed. Being the rank#3 strongest Esper of Academy City, it had never happened before...

...But she didn't feel any pain somehow...

"...!?"

Both Shin and Mikoto were surprised...

It was the blood from someone else.

It was Kamijou Touma who used his own right hand to block the attack. The dagger pierced through his hand. The blood was dripping out from his wound.

"..T-Touma?"

"..."

No response came from him. He was still unconscious. His closed eyes made it seem as if he was only daydreaming.

... Except, the evil smiled on his face made it look like he enjoyed the pain.

He gripped attacker's hand and dagger tightly. The familiar crack sound was heard. The dagger broke into many fragments before it turned into dust. Touma twisted his body a little. The unknown energy exploded and pushed Shin away from him. Shin flew back and his black coat was torn.

"..!?...What the?... Kill Them!" Once he landed, Shin ordered to the others.

The men in black coats readied their weapons. But, before they moved, illusions that look like Touma appeared before them and attacked at the same time.

*BOOM*

The result of the attack was the same as Touma had done before. The unknown energy exploded and pushed them away. All of them flew in random directions and landed on the ground unconscious before his illusions disappeared.

"...This power...This feeling... It can't be..."

Shin's face turned pale. He knew exactly what he was facing now.

"I had been following my lord for a long time! I'm not giving up yet! **In the name of Hatred, I beg the spirits of the wind, Silf'e... Become my weapon and destroy my enemy. Wind Blade!**"

The wind flowed around the man and fused together before blasting toward Touma and Mikoto. It cut through leaves in the air split the ground along the way. However, it didn't harm them at all. Touma stopped it with his right hand. The Wind Blade suddenly disappeared before him.

"... heh... **In the name of the Chosen, I beg the spirits of the wind, Silf'e... Become my weapon and destroy my enemy. Wind Blade...**"

Touma muttered to himself. He raised his left hand up. He released the same 'Wind Blade' as Shin had released. The same version of magic flew toward Shin.

"...Ugh!..."

The Wind Blade was blocked. It cracked and turned into normal wind when it touched him. But before he could hold himself after blocking the Wind Blade, Touma's illusion reappeared and kicked him in the stomach. There was another explosion of energy.

*BOOM*

"...Gahhh!"

The man flew up about six meters and landed once again. He hadn't received any harm from the attack. But his coat and hood torn apart more, which showed his appearance clearly. He had long black hair, red evil eyes and a tattoo on his cheek. The tattoo was the same as the emblem that he used to cast the Seal Release magic.

"...T-Touma… H-how can you do that?" Mikoto gasped with surprise. She was looking at what Touma had done the whole time.

"Tch! So, how's this!"

Shin raised his hands up. A dark aura radiated out from his body. He tried doing something. But, his target wasn't Touma... It was Misaka Mikoto.

"...!" She felt something terrible. Just like a fire burning in her heart.

But before he had done anything, he heard siren sounds from far away. Anti-skill had made their move. He suddenly stopped and disabled his Aura.

"...Tch! How lucky... That's enough for today... Don't think I will give up on you, my lord!..."

Shin gave a death glare to them with his evil eyes. He drew his hand around and some kind of magic circle appeared under his feet.

"Wait! I won't let you escape!" Mikoto shouted after him. She once again readied her Railgun.

"Don't say that like I'm a coward. I don't want any trouble from this city's security. ...Until next time..." Shin disappeared before she could shoot.

"..."

As soon as Shin left, Touma suddenly collapsed and fell to the ground. His white tattoo along his right arm disappeared. The blood from his wound on his right hand was still dripping out. It spread around where his hand lied.

"Touma!"

* * *

Finally, Anti-skill arrived in on scene. The park was ruined. The ground split and many trees uprooted. Many people lied on the ground, including Touma. Yes, Shin left his companion. He escaped alone by himself. The only one that hadn't a single scratch was Misaka Mikoto who was standing in the midst of many unconscious people.

"Well, I got the notification that high level Espers have been fighting in the park-jan. But I didn't think it would be you." The tall woman with the long ponytail said curiously. She was Anti-skill lieutenant. Ending the sentence with 'Jan' was her singularity.

"Yomikawa-sensei..." Mikoto answered while looking sadly at the ambulance that was preparing to take the spiky-haired boy and the others to hospital. She didn't know what to say next.

"Don't worry, we will take care of them-jan. Anyway, would you mind tell me about what happened here-jan?"

"Well... Those guys... They tried to attack me... and I had to defend myself. Then, one of them had escaped." She summarized the situation for Yomikawa Aiho. Though, she still looked sadly at the ambulance.

"Including that punk boy? He's my student-jan. So I'll-"

"No! H-He tried to save me! N-no, not tried to, he actually saved me!" Mikoto shouted to cut her off and muttered that last sentence. But it was true. If it wasn't for Touma, she would have been the one who would be taken by the ambulance by now.

"Oi-oi, no need to shout-jan." Aiho waved her hands to try to calm Mikoto down."I know exactly who Kamijou Touma is. As I said he's my student-jan. This is not the first time. Anyway, who was the one that escaped from you-jan?"

"I-I don't know. He said that his name's Kirai Shin. He seemed like a multi-skill Esper. He could control the wind, block my lighting, even teleport." Mikoto answered, thinking about her opponent. She was powerless against him.

"Multi-skill? Sound like trouble .I'll dig him up somehow-jan." Aiho said as she looked at Mikoto who was still looking at the ambulance.

"*Sigh* Well if you're still worried, you can-"

"Excuse me. What's the situation here?"

A pink twin-tailed girl appeared suddenly and showed her Judgment armband.

"Kuroko!?"

"Well, you see, some Espers showed their stupid side with our Level 5 here-jan." Aiho answered with smirk.

"H-Hey, it did not-" Mikoto tried to explain but she was cut off.

"I see. So, it's related to Onee-sama again." Kuroko said, ignoring what Mikoto tried to say.

"Wa-"

"Did you read our reports that were sent lately, Yomikawa-sensei?"

"Hmm?" She thought for a sec."...A-hahaha, do you mean that bunch of papers? I'm a bit busy and in a hurry for being here-jan. So..." The truth was, she totally forgot about reading the Judgment reports that had been sent in recently.

"As I thought." Kuroko sighed and muttered to herself.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! What did you mean "again"? Kuroko!" This conversation was confusing her. But it seemed to be related to her after all.

"..."

"..."

Both of them were silent.

"I guess I have no choice. Onee-sa-... Misaka Mikoto, this is Judgment and you are under arrest for involvement related to the increasing of crime rate! Follow me, or I will have to use force to arrest you!" Kuroko pulled her Judgment armband and said something that she never would've believed it came out from her.

"Huh!?"

* * *

"..."

His hands couldn't move...

"..."

His legs were frozen...except the feeling...

"..."

His heart still beat. That was the signal of life.

"...Hmm...?"

Finally, he awoke. Kamijou Touma was opening his eyes...This dark place... His body lied on the same surface as before. He got up and looked around.

"...Again?"

No, it was different. It didn't make him feel bad like it has before. It felt, warmer, safer, and soft.

**'...I came here to warn you...'**

The sound echoed all over the place. It was deep and heavy, but soft.

"W-who are you!?"

**'...I saved you once, but not twice...'**

"Huh!? What do you mean?" He tried to move but he found that his body was completely frozen.

**'...When the moment of weakness comes, do not call it for the power...'**

"What are you talking about!?...eh?"

A strange black liquid leaked out from the surface flowing and approached to him. Other than that, he saw someone's back, someone with short, hazel colored hair.

**'...****More love means more pain.**..'

"H-Hey...!" The black liquid began to flow up and cover his feet.

**'...Remember, this power… belongs to you...but not everything...'**

The black liquid covered him more. Before it covered his face, he could see the one. The one with hazel colored hair, was all covered with the same black liquid and began to melt down.

**'...Remember...'**

"STOP!"

Kamijou Touma woke up suddenly. He found himself in the same hospital room as usual. He panted hard, and his heart beat fast. He felt like it stopped beating before. His hands were cold and his face was pale.

"*huff*... *huff*...What's...happening?"

He was alone in the room. Outside the window, it was dark. Night time struck the city. He didn't know how long he slept. He looked at his right hand. It had gauze wrapped all around his arm. It hurt.

Another dream?... Maybe...

"..."

He raised his right hand up and looked at his forehand while thinking about that one back...

"...!"

He clenched his right hand tightly. The pain filled his hand due the wound.

"..."

Why is this nightmare still haunting him so much? Why did he keep dreaming about these strange things? And why does she always appear?

"..."

**'...More love means more pain...'**

"...

...Love..., huh?"

* * *

**Well, first of all, I have to say sorry! I got hospitalize because of some accident and i had lied on the bed for a month!. The doctor kept saying to me; STAY AWAY FORM IPAD AND REST!. So this is reeeeaally slow update!**

**But nevermind. i'm back now...**

**Second i have to thank you! for my beta-read! It's really wonderful! I have much to learn!**

**My injure's still terrible. But okay. I use only my head and my hand, right? ;)**

* * *

**In the next chapter of The Legend of Chosen One!**

**Motoharu : No meeting... AGAIN?**

**Writer : Sorry. I told you guys. I got hospitalize... i had to cut it off...**

**Doctor : AGAIN? STAY AWAY FORM ANY ELECTRONIC DEVICE AND REST!**

**Writer : Shit! Why are you following me!? I'm at home!**

**Touma : What's happened to me... I can't understand anything... Love? What's it.**

**Motoharu : You knew the answer, didn't you? I know you're not an idiot, Kami-yan. Let us seek the truth together!  
**

**And when two face of coin become one, the world is going to change, the miracle is happening!**

**Unison : Ja-ne!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Mess Clue

**Chapter_5 :**

"..."

*knock* *knock*

"..."

"..."

*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*

"...Y-Yes!...Do-zo!..."

The door knock's sound brought Kamijou Touma back from his deep thinking. The door was opened. The man in the black priest's robe with red-haired walked in the certain hospital room, followed by the sunglasses boy.

"...What took you so long, Kamijou?" Stiyl asked as he walked slowly to nearby seat. In his hand was a bag of apples.

"N-Nothing!"

"Haaaaiiiiiii! Kami-yan! How was the date with your little railgun? Nya~~" Motoharu jumped out from Stiyl back, saluting for the joke.

"Whatever you say... *Sigh*. You guys have showed up that means this is something related to the Magic side again, right?"

"Only half. This case's very special. We want to warn you but seems like we were too late." Stiyl sat down on the chair beside the bed. He took the apple and the knife out from the bag while staring at Touma's right arm for a sec.

Motoharu slapped on the black priest's shoulder and grinned. "Well, at least. They failed somehow, Stiyl. Our hero here could manage to survive at last."

"What are you guys talking about?" The Imagine Breaker boy stared at them with confusing expression. His innocent eyes could tell that this was going so far more than he could understand.

"They were after you, Kamijou... Not you exactly but the power of yours. First of all, would you mind telling us what happened to you?" Stiyl asked curiously. He began to peel the apple slowly.

"Well, there was a guy, coming out from nowhere. He attacked us. He'd done something that made my right hand hurt so much and my vision went dark... T-That's all I remember." Touma looked down as he answered. His memories were choppy during the situation.

"The last thing I saw was the red eyes were looking at me..."

Motoharu's expression changed suddenly after hearing what Touma had said. His grin disappeared and became serious. Stiyl had stopped whatever he did and stared at him with serious face. The tense atmosphere filled the room.

"W-What? Did I say something wrong?"

"The red... eyes? How did it feel?... What did it look like?" Stiyl asked the question while continued to peel the apple. His serious expression was still there.

"Hmm. I'm not sure. My conscious was nearly fading away... By the way, what's this all about? You had said 'They'. So, are there more of them? Who are they?!" Why did they follow me and Misaka? I-Index isn't one of their target, is she?" Touma asked many question he wanted to know out quickly. He could feel this wasn't the usual dangerous situation. His friends reaction were uncommon for him.

"Slow and calm down, Kamijou. We don't have enough information yet. All we knew are their possible targets and reasons but we are going to tell you anyway." Stiyl's expression eased a little. To be serious right now was nothing but to make it worse.

Motoharu grinned again and began to say. "Do you like the legend, Kami-yan?"

"Like the Urban Legend? Then I think I'll pass." He smirked back while looking at Stiyl who was peeling the second apple.

"...Did you know, Stiyl? Everytime you've done this kind of thing for me, it's make me uncomfortable."

"It's not for you." Then he ate a piece of apple.

"And that's what I thought. *Sigh*"

"Hey-Hey. Don't ignore me. This is important, you know?" Motoharu said with arms akimbo, tried to bring Touma back.

"Yeah-yeah. So what's it about?"

"It's about the world savior who has the mysterious ability that can nullify the supernatural evidence and power. Sound familiar? Nya~~" Motoharu grinned wider as he said. He walked to the window of the room and turned back to Touma.

"...Imagine Breaker?" His eyes followed Motoharu's every stepped, showed the curious face to him.

"Long many times ago. The world was entirely ruined by one dragon god. Many brave warriors had sacrificed themselves for the sake of the world. But no one could stop it. Except the one we are talking about. His name wasn't exited but we called him..." The spy boy told the conclude story in the legend. He could see Touma was focusing on what he had said. He changed his eyes point to Stiyl and wished him to continue.

He finished Motoharu's sentence...

"...The Chosen One..."

"...!?"

*Flash*

**'...heh...In the name of Chosen... ... ...'**

*Flash back*

Stiyl noticed that Touma had the shock expression and kept silent thinking about what he had just heard.

"...Kamijou?"

"...Huh! Y-Yes. It's n-nothing." Some of his memory when 'he' fought Shin had surfaced up. He wasn't fully unconscious somehow. Like the broken glass, waited for some method to fix it. At least...He knew exactly what he was fighting for in that time...

"The Chosen..., isn't it? So he killed that dragon and saved the world from chaos. What else?"

"No, Kami-yan. Loki was immortal. No one could kill it for sure. The detail of how he defeated it was unknown. The legend only said that Loki had disappeared with The Chosen since his last fight." Motoharu told all of what he knew. No one knew what happened to The Chosen neither nor Loki. The legend only told that he saved the world.

"It's only the legend after all..."

"Loki? Was it that dragon's name?" As he remembered something. The one in his dream.

"...What did it look like?..."

**"The eyes, red as ever. The wings, world is covered. The power, break through the laws. The god, only what it'll be. Loki, we were cursed by this name." **Stiyl recited several sentences. It sounded like the poem, described how Loki was. Then he ate more pieces of apple.

"...I see." Thinking about his dream, he hoped that wasn't the same dragon he had seen.

"...So why did they after me? Even Misaka? ...Don't tell me..." As he raised his right hand up, more pain surged through. He looked at his right forehand; Imagine Breaker or what it would be called. If this were the same ability as The Chosen, then it'd be related to him somehow. On the other hand, he knew what it was in his right arm exactly; the dragon.

"Yes. Those black guys were Loki's follower and they believed that The Chosen had sealed Loki away from this world...And somehow, it's in your right arm now, Kami-yan."

"...That will be the most misfortune I ever had...But how? It was only the legend. No one can tell it was true. Although they can't prove that it's really in my right arm!" Touma tried to refuse the truth.

"Then what's about Misaka? She said that she had been stalked by them for a week. She's on science side." he worried about her condition, Misaka Mikoto. More than that, His dreams about her still haunted him every time.

"As we told you, we don't have enough information right now because it's top secret issue. We don't know anything about them. Possibility, they don't know the truth, either. That's why they are after the other thing excluding you." Stiyl said while he was finishing last piece of apple and prepared to peel more.

"What's it, then?"

"Except your little railgun, ...the book... It's the book. Some kind of strange book written by someone for centuries. Seems very similar to the Grimoire..." Motoharu explained to Touma while pushing his fingers through his blonde hair. He didn't know this book before, wasn't sure if it was the Grimoire either.

"This book recorded all the information about The Chosen. The weapon he used, the power he had, the story about him even the Loki's weakness he had found... **The book of Chosen**..." As the spy, this time it was very hard to find the information he needed.

"Well, that's mean if we find this book before them, we will know the truth and how to play along them, right?" Touma understood what Motoharu was trying to say.

"Exactly."

"Wait! Grimoire? Does Index have it? T-Then Index is in danger, isn't she!?" Touma gasped and said worrying.

"Don't worry. I have already asked Kanzaki to look after her. If there's anything happened, she will contact us." Stiyl said as he peeled the third apple. "But I don't think she had the book of Chosen anyway."

"*Phew* Well, it'll be okay if it's Kanzaki." Touma sighed out and watching Stiyl had peeled more apple. "You ate so much, Stiyl. Why don't you grow some at your home?"

"Haha!, you know, Kami-yan? His home was filled with the apple trees once!" Motoharu grinned wide and smirked. It was rare that he was joking with Stiyl.

"None of your business!"

*knock* *knock*

*Door open sound*

"... ...I'm going in- Oh..." The door was slowly opened by aTokiwadai girl, Misaka Mikoto. She stopped after half opening the door and had found that there were two more people in the room. Her appearance attracted the gazes and surprised everyone. "...S-Sorry. Didn't think that you had another visitor..."

"...I think I had done here. Later, Kami-yan!" As Motoharu walked toward the door, Stiyl stood up. He placed dish of apples on the left table and followed Motoharu to the exit.

"W-Wait! Tsuchimikado!" Touma shouted after, as Motoharu stopped walking. He knew what his best friend want from him. He grinned wide and watched him by the corner of the eye.

"Don't worry, Kami-yan. Who do you think I am? The greatest spy after all."

Both Motoharu and Stiyl left the room...

"...Did I miss something?" Mikoto asked curious. She watched the two men leave the room, seems like she interrupted them from some important issue.

"Nothing important. Anyway, how have you been since then?"

"That was my line, idiot... You were the one who got the injury..." The strange tone was said. Mikoto walked slowly in and sat down beside his bed. Her eyes were a little blank and the eyelids were half closed. She bent her head down a little and stared to the ground seems like she couldn't hold any more pressure. All of her emotions couldn't be out of Touma's sight.

"..."

"..."

"...Did something happen?" Finally, Touma broke the silence.

"..." She still stared to the ground avoiding his gaze. She didn't know what to say. Everything that happened today was too much for her. She wrapped herself around the chair. Her eyes began to water. Small tears started falling out. She couldn't hold anymore...

"...I-I'm really useless... First it was you... then..." She said teary eyes, sadly tone. Her confidence collapsed somehow.

"...I'm scared... Too scared... ... ...If anything's happened to them... I will... I will... ..." The tear fell down from her brown eyes, drop by drop. Her body trembled like a child. Her teeth were clenched, showing her anger and sadness at the same time. She took too much burden. The Level 5 Electromaster had enough strong wills. Everybody believed that she could do anything without fail. She no needed to lean on anyone. However she was still just a girl, no more no less. When the things were too heavy, she had to find someone else to help her took it.

For Touma, he had seen this expression once before... Yes, on that bridge of destiny...

"..."

He didn't know what to do in this sudden situation but his body moved before his thinking. He got up from the bed and went straight to her slowly, then...

...He hugged her tightly...

"... ...T-Touma?" Mikoto was surprised what Touma had just done.

He released her, then grabbed her shoulders tightly, ignoring the pain from his hand. His gaze leaned toward Mikoto's watery eyes.

"You're not alone. You have friends and me. So, don't be selfish and deal with all the problems by your own. I'll help you destroy any illusion on your shoulders, whenever you want me... We're no longer strangers anymore, aren't we?..."

Mikoto was shocked. She never expected that Touma would have done this. Her eyes went wide and stared at his for several second. She blushed hard.

"..I-I-I-I-I DON'T NEED YOU FOR TELLING ME THIS! Idiot!" As she pushed him back to the bed with all of her strength. She quickly avoided his eyes and wiped out her tear.

Touma flew back. He crashed, forcing him to sit down on the bed.

"..Ough-Ough! That hurt! Why did you do that?"

"THAT WAS MY LINE, TOO! Idiot! You took the chance to do such a thing when I was feeling weak! YOU PERVERT!" The electric shock came out from her bang. Her face and cheeks were red as the tomato.

"...*Sigh* I think I liked when you called me by my first name rather than 'Idiot' or 'Pervert', you know?" He sighed and sat at bedside, exploring himself for more wounds he might have.

"W-What? D-D-Di-Di-Did I call you by that-t? W-W-Whe-When? Impossible!"

"O-ho? Trust me, this is not the first time. You had called me many times when we faced that Kirai guy." He smirked and grinned. When everything went dark because of the pain from his hand, the only thing he heard clearly was her voice calling him.

"Wa-..." Mikoto blushed harder. Her tsundere mod was overloaded.

"So, what's about we called each other by our first name? It'll be nice, you know? Our relationship may become closer, enough to make you stop dealing with the problem alone." He said with the soft smile while looking toward Mikoto's eyes.

"...E-Eh. What di-did you say-y" The lighting began out of her control. The small sparks flowed around and spread wide.

"...H-Hey...Misaka-san?"

"...W-Whatever you want! Anyway, you always deal with your problems alone, too! Idiot!" She avoided his gaze, tried to hide her embarrassment. She calmed herself down and disabled her power.

"...U-Uh. I-I guess you were right." The Imagine Breaker boy sighed with awkward smile. She said like hit a nail on the head. That was really true.

"...Maybe this is our chance to help each other..." He said while looking for more wound, not from the crash but the lighting.

Some of happiness grew inside The Electromaster. It made her can't stop smiling. As she noticed something, a several hours ago were like hell for her. She knew something that worried her so much. Her heart couldn't slow down, made her blood burn. One of her most important parts was in danger. However, no matter how the hell was, Touma could manage to change it somehow. As he always said, he would shatter any stupid illusion. That made him a very attractive person in Mikoto's eyes.

"..."

"..."

"... ... ... ... Thank... ..."

"Hmm? Did you say something?" He lied on his bed again after he finished checking his body and had found no more wounds.

"... Thank you. Touma." She said with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"H-Hey, come on. Cheer-up! I didn't do anything" Touma blushed a little. He forgot how to breathe for a while. That smile could stop his heart in the sudden.

"By the way, what happened?"

Mikoto became serious again and nodded. She came here because she felt really bad and wanted someone to listen to. If it were Touma, well, it'd be perfect...in her opinion...

"Well... Where shall I begin...?"

* * *

_The several hours ago... In an interrogation room..._

"I said I didn't do anything!"

The Tokiwadai girl with the hazel-haired was standing and slammed her palms on the table. The spark of electricity flowed around her arms and spread along the table. Behind her, had the two girls from Sakugawa middle school, Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko. Across from her was another Tokiwadai girl and Anti-skill lieutenant, Shirai Kuroko and Yomikawa Aiho, sitting and looking at Misaka Mikoto as sweats dropped.

"H-Hey, calm down. I just want the information, jan." Aiho pushed her hands before her face and tried to calm The Electromaster down. "If you are going to rampage here, I bet Anti-skill will have the long vacation for sure, jan. So, please, sit down."

"Fine!" She complied with her request and sat down in her seat. "Other than that, I'm the one of victims here!"

"We trust that Misaka-san had never done anything, too." Saten said seriously and Kazari nodded in agreement. They knew exactly who Misaka Mikoto was. Their friend had no reason to do this bad thing.

"Er... But Onee-sama, Saten-san. Every criminals we captured had said the same detail. They had seen Onee-sama approaching them before feeling something terrible and committed the crime. We can't deny that." Kuroko explained. She had no choice. Witnesses had told her that Mikoto was the cause of problem. In her hand was the report paper about the detail, given by the criminal.

"Did you check the security camera!? Maybe those criminals wanted to impute me at all." She crossed her arm and said straight out. This situation always happened. The level 5 Esper of Academy City was the target of whoever that wanted to make the shortcut.

"Yes, Uiharu had check all the record of security camera during the time that our witnesses had referred to." The teleporter said while looking at Kazari. Made Mikoto followed her sight to Flower headband girl. She nodded with the sad expression.

"They were true. You were in the record, Onee-sama." Kuroko said while she was searching for something in the bunch of papers. Finally she took out one of the papers out and sent it to Mikoto. It was the alley picture. There were two people in that alley, one was the man who looked like a coward and another was back of the girl in Tokiwadai uniform with short hazel-haired.

Mikoto gasped. Her eyes went wide while looking at picture. No wonder, the girl in that alley was her.

"...Did you check the background of those criminals? Are they Skill-Out?" She took the paper and looked carefully. The man in the picture seemed like the normal student. Not the bad guy.

"Yes, we checked on everyone, jan. The interesting issue was, they were all clean, jan. Each of them were the Level 0 to the Level 4 Espers. None of them were Skill-Out, jan..." The Anti-skill Lieutenant said and sent more papers in her hand to Mikoto. It was the name list of criminal and their history.

"W-Well, if it were the Esper, maybe someone had done some trick to security camera." Ruiko stated the possibility. Though, She couldn't refuse that all the evidence had strong against her friend.

"So, what's about those witnesses's testimonies? If it's true that there was someone had done some trick, Uiharu must've known. I hate to do this but I have no choice, Saten-san." Kuroko sighed. She didn't believe that her Onee-sama had done this as same as Sakugawa girls. This was making her uncomfortable.

"...Hey, Kuroko. What's about the time and location those criminals had referred to?" After reading the name list and history of the criminals for a while, Mikoto realized something.

"By this address of them, don't you think they were too far from each other and had high frequencies?"

"Eh..?" Both Kuroko and Aiho exclaimed. They searched through the bunch of papers rapidly. Kuroko took out the map of Academy City which already had the cross marks of the location they had referred to. Aiho pulled out some bunch of papers about each time. Both Kazari and Ruiko joined the discussion group with curiousity

"...Yes... As you had said, there are many suspicious issues, jan..." Aiho read the papers in her hand along with the map. She pointed at District 16 on the map. "For example, this one happened around nine o'clock and..." She slid her finger to District 10. "This one happened in 5 minute after the first one, jan."

"That means it was too far for Onee-sama to travel in 5 minutes. Even the teleporter couldn't make it in time." Kuroko concluded the new clue. She smiled. Finally, She was able to find the evidence to defend her Onee-sama.

"Some of them happened in the same time, too, jan."

"Yes! That's it! I knew it wasn't Misaka-san!" Ruiko said gleefully. She grinned wide and hugged Kazari who was filled with delight for Mikoto. "Yomikawa-sensei?"

"Very well. It was a misunderstanding after all, jan. We, Anti-Skill, shall investigate more evidence on our own later. So, you can go back now, jan. It's nealy curfew time, too." She said with smile. She didn't think it was Mikoto either.

"I'll call you if there are more clues, jan."

"Yay!"

Everyone was glad that their friend had exculpated the allegation, at least for now...except...herself...

The Railgun still stared at the map.

_'Did I miss something?'_

* * *

On the way back home. Mikoto's party kept talking about how they were worrying her condition along the way. Kuroko just said that it was her job to do this while her heart was saying somthing else. The conversation between her friends was jolly as usual. But Mikoto was the only one who remained silent ever since she left the interrogation room.

"...Misaka-san? Are you okay?" Saten asked with concerned expression. Her friend wasn't normal. She brought Mikoto back to reality.

"...O-Oh, yes. I'm okay. I'm just...thinking about that girl in the picture. That was sure it looks like me."

"Mah! Onee-sama... Don't worry. It's our work to find out. Maybe it was some trick after all. By the way, the truth that you're not involved in this make Kuroko really cheer up! I'll drag her out for Onee-sama's sake!" The teleporter expressed openly showing her lovely side with the twinkling eyes. Like the fractious kitten.

"I wonder if she were the Misaka-san's doppelganger! A-Hahaha" Ruiko grinned wide. She was joking but her joke had hit something in Mikoto's mind.

She stopped walking. Her eyes went wide with shocked expression. She stared into the space with a blank face. If whatever she thinks is true, all of evidence will seamlessly mix.

"Misaka-san?"

_'...No...It can't be... ... ... [SISTERS]?'_

* * *

**Well, as you can see. I do re-clean my writing from time to time. Hope you didn't hate its mistake. I'll make it better and better.**

**I'll not abandon my writing for sure. It's still the long way. If there is anything you think i should keep focus on. PM me or reveiw.**

**And again! Hope you like it! Looking forward for what will happen!**

* * *

**In the next chapter of The Legend of Chosen One!**

**Kazari : Mohh. Author-san... You didn't give me any single word for saying unless nodding and walking. You're so mean...**

**Ruiko : A-hahaha. Uiharu, don't say like you're not important. Your pantie's always being the essential thing for me like my breath! Can I see it now?**

**Kazari : S-S-S-S-Saten-san! Pay attention at Misaka-san, please! She seems just like before!**

**Ruiko : Yeah.. You're right. I hope this time she won't overlook us again. We can help her, right?**

**Kazari : Sure. (Saved!)**

**Ruiko : ... ... hehe.. ..You..Really..Think..It's..Over!?**

**(Flip her skirt)**

**Kazari : Kyaaaa!**

**And when two face of coin become one, the world is going to change, the miracle is happening!**

**Unison : Ja-ne!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Promise

**Chapter_6 :**

_'...N-...No way...It can't really be... [SISTERS]?'_

"Misaka-san?"

Everyone had stopped. They turned and looking at their friend. Everyone stared at the hazel-haired girl's abnormal expression.

Misaka Mikoto, who still went deep in thought, stared into the space. Her mind ran looping like the cassette. If all of the clue; the picture, the time, the location, were true, her Imoutos were the last choice. Why did it relate to her Imoutos? Was this the researcher of Academy City's plan again? Did the Project [Level6] continue? Anyway, it couldn't summarize that her Imoutos were the cause absolutely. It might not turn out that way. Maybe it was only the misunderstanding.

"...S-Sorry, I seemly forgot something at the interrogation room. So, I want to check out. You guys can go ahead before me." She said while she was turning back, readied to run off.

"But Onee-sama! It's almost curfew time now. You may not make it in time!" Kuroko tried to stop her about whatever Mikoto thought to do.

"It'll be okay!" She shouted as she ran off as fast as she can.

"...*Sigh* Onee-sama is always like this..." Kuroko said sadly while looking her Onee-sama had ran more farther from her. She could tell that something happened again. The Railgun's eyes really worried her very much.

The Sakugawa middle school girls looked after their friend and sighed.

"Well, it's her advantage part after all."

After departing her friend, Mikoto went straight to the hospital with all cost. Along the way, she couldn't help but her mind never stopped cycling. Being the strongest, she could handle anything. Anything...but her family... her important ... Of course, she knew that her Imoutos'd never done any bad thing. The only reason was her Imoutos were used. That's why it really made her heart beat fast since she had found that her Imoutos were involved.

She used her ability to control her muscle and accelerated her speed up.

'_I should better check at the hospital first.'_

When she arrived at the certain hospital, it was almost dusk time out there. Mikoto panted hard because of non-stopped running. She went straight to the counter without any hesitation.

"*Pant* Excuse me. *Pant* Can I meet Doctor Gekota now? I have the urgency. *Pant* *Pant*"

"Doctor Gekota?" The receptionist repeated what Mikoto had said with confusion.

She caught her breath and corrected it. "I mean, Heaven Canceller."

"Oh, Doctor Meido Gaeshi. Well, no. Heaven Canceller has been busy with new patients lately. If you really need to meet him, can you wait a few hours? I can manage to intervene the queue for you."As The receptionist smiled at her as usual. Yes, Mikoto was known among all the personnel here because she had been always seen by them. That's why the receptionist let Mikoto meet Heaven Canceller even though it was too late for the patient visiting time.

"Yes, please. I'll wait." The receptionist began to key the request to the computer and sent her the form for writing. She wrote everything necessary and sent it back.

'_Anyway, I just can't stand here and wait.'_

"If there's anything, you can call me by this number. I'm going to get some drink." She decided to find her Imoutos by herself. It would be better than do nothing but wait here. She gave the receptionist her phone number and walked off. She walked pass through the hallway, to the garden between the inner patient buildings.

'_I always saw her in this area.'_

...But no sight of them... She continued searching every single place around the hospital. A couple of hours had passed. The last place she thought was her Imouto's room. So, she brought herself there, in front of Misaka10032's door...

*knock* *knock*

...No response... She found out that the door didn't lock.

"...Imouto. Are you in there?"

She opened the door and went in...No...No one was here. The room was empty. The bed was mess seems like someone jumped out from the bed in the hurry. Mikoto's mind stopped. Her Imouto wasn't here. More than that, it seemed like no one has been staying here for a while.

"... ..."

"...So, you make your own way here."

Someone was at the door. She turned to face the source of the sound. What she saw was a frog-faced elderly man who always wearing the doctor's outfit.

"Heaven Canceller!"

"I got the contact from the front; it was you that want to meet me. There is an only reason which makes you to do this. So, I assumed you would be here." Heaven Canceller said with sadly face.

"This means... There must be something had happened here." Her tone was serious.

"... ...Please, follow me." He said and walked out the room. Let the Electromaster stood there by herself. She had no choice but followed Heaven Canceller. He led her to another building nearby the certain one, passed through the building walkway. He stopped in front of the large room that has the clear glass for looking inside.

Mikoto followed him closely. When Heaven Canceller had stopped, she turned and looking inside the room. She gasped and her eyes went wide. Her heart stopped for a sec. What she saw was her Imoutos lied on the life-helper tank capsule. This view really shocked her. The Railgun nearly slammed her fist to the glass before her because of her anger.

"What happened to them!?" She asked angry, sadly in deep.

"... ... I didn't know the detail. But a few days ago, they had disappeared. I thought that they were roaming around the city as usual. Then, they were sent back by the ambulance." The frog-faced doctor said with concern. His hands crossed behind his back as he was looking in the room.

"What are their conditions?"

"... No have... they don't have anything wrong... Their physically condition are normal except their consciousness. Seems like they has only been in the hibernation mode. I assume something had disturbed their thinking, specifically their brain, and forced them to cut off from Misaka's Network." Heaven Canceller explained.

"Or else. Perhaps, They cut themself off from Misaka's network because they didn't want that thing affect the others."

"That thing... You mean they were manipulated by someone... like brainwashing?" As she thought about someone who powerful enough to take control people; her rival, 'Mental Out', The Queen of Tokiwadai.

"...I guess no... They're all electromaster. Although they weren't Level 5 like you, I don't think Shokuhou-kun could use her ability pass through the electromagnetic barrier with 100% change. And don't forget. They had Misaka's network for backup." Like reading her mind, Heaven Canceller said to preclude her. To take control the Misaka's network and all of her Imoutos were not easy. Even the Level 5 telepathy, Shokuhou Misaki. He considered this possibility in the first place.

"...It's much more than brainwashing..."

"...A-Are they going to be okay?" Mikoto asked worrying. With unknown cause, her Imotos's condition would be worse than her thinking. Her eyes were fulfilled with sadness.

"Yes. Don't worry. But to make sure, you should find the cause or who that had done this."

"I'll find that WHOM." The Electromaster said with all of her anger. She clenched her fist tightly. Her eyes stared at one of her Imoutos who was still unconscious in the capsule. Her blood burned as she assumed that her Imoutos were used as the toy.

"And I'll make him or her pay for this."

"..." The frog-faced doctor looked at The Railgun with worry eyes. He knew this girl was a good person. But seems like when something had happened, it changed her a little everytime.

"...Be aware, my child. Do not let the anger take control you. You may become one of Academy City's darkness." He looked down, said sadly.

"Thank for the advice, Dr. Gekota. But I don't remember that I was your child at all." She smiled back playfully. But anyone who'd seen it could tell that it was fake at all. From her expression, it could tell that she was deeply sad now.

"... Dr. Gekota?" Heaven Canceller was surprise to be called by this name. "A-hoho. Nevermind. If you decide to find out, you should look for the other SISTERS. I believe the others, I had sent them outside the city, had returned for some reason."

"...Okay." As she nodded and began to walk away. Her smile disappeared suddenly when she was turning her back to the frog-faced doctor.

"...You know, you should find someone to help you take the burden. The one that you trust mostly. To take care whenever you end up at stalemated way... Someone for leaning on." Heaven Canceller gave the final advice. But seems like it couldn't sent to The Electromaster's ears. Perhaps, she listened, but didn't respond.

After she was separating from Heaven Canceller, The heavy sadness and anger attacked her. She felt really bad. Why this kept happen to her. She walked back passed through the inner patient building. The wind blew through the open window. This was the cold wind she ever faced. She looked down the ground along the way she walked.

'_...Again...I couldn't protect them...no...I couldn't protect anyone...'_

The tear began forming under her eyes. Why she was so powerless. As she question herself, Heaven Canceller's words had rumbled in her head. The image of spiky-haired boy was popped up in the sudden. She felt more useless but some warm grew inside her at the same time. When they faced The Hatred, she tried to protect him but he was the one who protected her.

'_...Someone for leaning on, huh?...I wonder how he has been since then...'_

* * *

"...And I made my way here..."

Back to the Imagine Breaker boy's patient room, Mikoto had told Touma about the entire story that happened to her except the last part.

"...I see..."

"...If only... If only I'm stronger..." The Railgun clenched her fists and teeth.

"Hey, It's not your fault. We will fix this together, okay? At least, they're going to be okay in the Heaven Canceller's hand." Touma tried to mollify her.

"The problem has risen, huh?... I wonder if it was the same person that had been stalking you lately."

'_And perhaps, related to whoever that after me...my right hand...'_ As he thought about his best friend's word. They were after the other thing except him.

"You mean that red eyes guy... Kirai Shin, isn't it?..." Mikoto said while thinking about whom that stalked her. It was possible that he had stalked her Imoutos because she and her Imoutos had same appearance. Even tried to use that strange ability, to make people hated her, to her Imoutos as well.

"That bastard. What is he up to?"

"He was after me. At least, that's what my friends told me." Touma answered without thinking. He didn't know that would bring the misfortune to him.

"Friends? Oh. Those two. So, they knew something. What did they told you?"

"...E-Eh?...W-Well, he was after me. That's all." The Imagine Breaker boy said with stammering. He didn't want Mikoto know anything about Magic side or something in his right hand. His sweats dropped as he felt some aura from her.

"...Hmm? So who are they? Why did they know that he was after you?"

"..U-Um. They're my classmate and they said he had worked with them once." His sweats dropped more.

"And what did they work? A priest?"

"Ah. Some kind of that."

"...Really?"

"...R-Really."

"...You are hiding something, aren't you?..." She frowned as she had carped him. Something in her had heat up. "You JUST said that you didn't want me to deal with problems alone. SO, WHAT NOW?" She yelled out. This really pissed her off. First, he wanted her share the burden but then, he was the one who left everyone behind.

"...B-But... Misaka..."

"Why do you always do this? Why are you always like this? Seek out any stranger happiness without thinking about yourself! Who do you think you are?" She stood up. Her patience was at limit.

"...I-I'm..."

"You know, I didn't want you know this, either! But, did you guess why? Why did I tell you about my Imoutos? Why did I change my mind!? You IDIOT!" She bended down her head, clenching her fist. All of her queasiness was released in the short time. Her tears began forming under her eyes again

"Because you just said that WE WERE NOT THE STRANGERS!"

"...!" Like the dagger stabbed the heart, he felt some pain coming out from his chest. He didn't want to hide it from her but it was for her sake at all. Its existence, the dragon if it was true, would be dangerous and could harm her anytime whenever it was out of control. Surely he could control it from the past experience, but who knows?

"...I'm sorry, Mikoto. I'm just ... " He called her by her first name. Showing his fault that made her feel lonely.

"..." Finally, The Electromaster calmed herself down a little. "... Promise me something."

"...?"

"... Promise me that you will never leave me behind even the end of the world."

"..."

"... Promise me ..." Mikoto repeated once again while she was pushing her little finger out. Shoved it toward him with desolate expression.

"..." Touma couldn't manage his thinking. All of he wanted were her happiness. If he did this promise, Mikoto would be involved in his situation for sure. That means all of the people from Magic side would target her much more than before. The normal life, normal world around her, would be change forever.

To think carefully, it was her that always arguing him with no reason. Tried to electrocute him every time when she had the chance. But her target always was the point that he could negate it easily. The first time he met her was at the certain vending machine which ate his 2,000 yens bill. He'd never seen her face or known her name before. But somehow, he seemed like he was much acquainted with her that he couldn't say why.

Of course, he lost his memory after saving Index but she was already in somewhere in his heart that he couldn't dig it up. He couldn't understand why he really was upset when she was saying that she would sacrifice herself to help her SISTERS. The stupid Level 0 had faced the most strongest Level 5 Esper in the situation that wasn't related to him at all.

This girl, who he wanted to protect. It might sound selfish that Level 0 like him wanted to protect the Level 5 like her but his nature, protected and sought out everyone happiness, was something that he couldn't deny. Supposing that he can't help one girl, especially this girl. So, stop thinking about the others.

He knew that no matter he told her or not. She would help him with all cause and bring herself to the situation. So, if he wanted to protect this girl, he must be in the position that could see her everytime...Even that might be the bad idea...

He blinked once again and made his decision.

"...Alright. But one more thing." He said as he pulled his little finger out. "...If the thing become terrible, coerce you to make the decision. You must choose the right thing to do."

"...Like what?" The Railgun's eyes twitched.

"Like running away or-"

"You think I'll run away from my battle?" Before finishing his sentence, he was cut off by her.

"I'm the Level 5, Tokiwadai's Ace. I don't need to flee. And what is it now? A deal? It's a promise. Not a deal!" She yelled at him, didn't understand what he was trying to say.

Touma didn't say anything but smiling back. Her reaction was considered already in the first place. He was jiggling his little finger up a little.

"... ...Fine. I promise you." As she did her best to hide her embarrassment because of his smile.

"Then, I promise you."

The little fingers were hooked each other together sealing the promise. Mikoto looked her little finger which hooked his and smiled once again. This was really something important for her.

The cloud on the sky flew away in the sudden let the moon shined into the room seems like it had act as their attestor. The moonlight caught the two young teens eyes, appealed their attention. They stared at the fullmoon together for a second and had noticed how beautiful the moon really was. The leaf danced with the wind, made the nature music sound for their promise. But the wonderful time was short, the other clouds flew in and obscured the moon. They began to stare each other eyes again.

"... ... I-I think it's time for me to go back my dorm now." After the moonlight faded away, their little fingers were released from each other. Mikoto avoided his eyes quickly and hid her tomato face from him.

"Now? It's very late out there. I bet your dorm mistress won't forgive you about your late for sure." He smirked, imagined that the third rank strongest esper was trembling like the kitten in front of the infamous Level 0 of Tokiwadai girl's dorm.

"I still have Kuroko. So, I can manage somehow. Don't worry."

"Ah, Shirai-san, The Teleporter. Tell her that I said Hello."

"Sure. If you still don't want to see the sun tomorrow." She smirked. Knowing that if Kuroko knew that she was here, that would mean the end of his life. "And I hope I will hear the good explanations about your friends from you later! You HAD promised me!"

"Hai-hai. *sigh*" He sighed and said with languid tone.

"Alright. See you later. You should take a rest." Mikoto said with smile as she walked to the exit, waving her hand to Touma. He watched her till the door was closed.

"...Biri-biri sure is the mood swing one..." The Imagine Breaker boy muttered to himself. First she yelled at him and then she waved her hand with happiness.

Thinking about the moment when their little fingers were hooked together, he could feel some warm in his chest. What is this feeling? He kept asking this question to himself. Being the unfortunate guy, he couldn't stand to watch the others having the trouble. That was the one reason made him crush many girls in his life. But none of them could make him feel like this.

He still didn't understand what was going on inside him.

"...*Sigh* ...Fukou-da..." He lied comfortably on the bed and said his favorite phase with the light sound as always. But this time, ...he muttered it with the smile...

* * *

After Kamijou Touma had closed his eye, his conscious was fading. The nightmare attacked his sleeping time again.

He opened his eyes once again. Same as before, he had fully consciousness. But this time, he found himself flying in the sky.

_'... Not again, seriously... Where am I this time?'_

As he explored the view around him, he noticed somebody below. There were three people stood there. The two men were glaring each other. One had the dark Aura radiated out from his body. He wore the long black robe and had the very long black hair. His eyes were red which made Touma quickly avoid it. His body couldn't stop trembling and his mind kept saying that he had to run away as fast as he can once he stared at those eyes.

Another one was different. He had the long blindfold with a bit spiky-haired. From his stance, it could tell that he was the confident person. But the one that attracted The Imagine Breaker boy very much now was the third person who standing a bit far away from those two.

It was a girl with the long hazel-haired. She wore the white dress looks like she was the princess. Around her neck had the white necklace that have an emblem looks like the double-sword stabs the dragon. The white light were shinning from her necklace and radiated out wide covering her stand area.

Touma flew coming closer. Made him have the distance enough for hearing the conversation between them.

"...Let's end this once and for all, Loki." The blindfold man began to say first after the long glaring.

_'..Loki?'_

"...hehehe. I never thought the WEAKLING like you have the fucking courage enough to challenge me. HAHAHAHA. IMPRESSIVE!" The black man laughed out loud. Made him like the crazy one.

"...I can't stand watching you hurt my friend. Especially my love. So..." As the blindfold man raised his right hand up. The white thick serpentine line tattoo appeared along his right arm.

"I have no choice but erase you from this world."

"HAHAHA! Are you forgetting something? You fucking coward! You can't erase the one who has own the power of god!" After done his sentence, the black wings suddenly germinated out from his back. The black man raised his right hand up over his head. The black serpentine line tattoo appeared along his face and his arms. The wind fused together above his head before it turned into the vacuum ball and became to the portal.

*GRRRR!*

The dragon's head was coming out from the portal and roared out loudly. But before the dragon could crawl out from the portal, the blindfold man's clone illusion appeared before it and touched the dragon's head with its right hand.

*CRACK*

The familiar crack sound was heard. The dragon suddenly broke into the fragments and turned into the dust as well as his illusion disappeared. The portal had broken as well.

_'Is that the...?'_

The blindfold man began to mumble something. He pushed his left hand toward his opponent. The gold ray of magic was coming out from his left hand and flew to its target.

*CRACK*

Before it could reach him, the gold ray was stopped. It turned into the dust as same as the dragon.

"HAHAHA! GOOD! You are funny. REALLY FUNNY! HAHAHA!" As he dashed toward the blindfold man, readied his right fist. His dark aura condensed together at his right hand, made the dark wind flew around it.

"..." The blindfold man did the same thing, he dashed with amazing speed, readied his right fist, too.

*POW*

They struck each other fists. The energy exploded and split the ground into two parts between them. The wind from the explosion made Touma flew away. He held himself back and being stunned how powerful this battle was. The two men still pushed each other right fist.

"You REALLY think, you can protect this shit world with your fucking right hand only?! FOOLISH!"

"I will! Even it has 1% chance, I will. Better than let the other 99% chance happen!" The blindfold man clenched his teeth and released more energy out.

"I won't let my love sacrifice alone! I promised her!" As his blindfold unbounded his eyes and floated away in the wind. His tattoo grew more. It ate his body and face, now, his body filled with white thick serpentine line. Touma couldn't see his eyes but he could feel some strange sensibility coming out from him.

"I will drag you to the edge of the hell with me!"

*BOOM*

Then, the large scale of explosion happened. The white light was exploded, overspread the whole area. It made Touma's vision go white. The wind was pushing him away while his conscious began to lose.

_'Argh!'_

Everything went dark when the white light faded away. He tried to move his body but he couldn't. Finally, the sunlight struck directly through his eyes lid forcing him awoke. He got up and looked at the direction of the sunlight. He realized that it was morning now.

"...What a weird dream...Fukou-da...Enough of it, please. Brain-san?..." Touma sighed out when he tried to move his right hand, wondering if his wound was healed better.

"Eh?" As he turned his head for his hand, he noticed someone slumped on his bedside, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

"Eh?" As he noticed someone slumped on his bedside.

"U-Um? Misaka-san?" He tried to wake her up. He grabbed her shoulder and shook lightly.

"..A..H..Huuh.. Don't...Touch me...Idiot...You pervert.. hehe... I said...No...Hehehe..." The Electromaster mumbled out clearly and continued her sleeping time with evil smile.

"..." He brushed a little when he heard what she just said. "W-What am I thinking! She means she don't like to be shaken!"

"WAKE UP FROM WHATEVER YOU'RE DREAMING, MISAKA!" He used another hand to help grabbing her shoulders and shook her vigorously.

"..A! Huh!" Finally, she awoke. She looked around and noticed that Touma had grabbed her shoulders. The Electromaster yawned while rubbing her eyes before she glared at the boy before her.

"...Good morning... And what is this all about?" She said with scary tone.

He quickly released her shoulders. "It's not my fault. You really are sleepwalker."

"..Heeehh!?" The electricity began sparking out from her bang.

"B-By the way, why are you here? I thought that you had gone back to your dorm last night." Touma tried to change the topic after he sensed some death aura from her.

"... I thought staying here is better than went back for punishment. Well, however, Kuroko might do something spoofing the dorm supervisor for sure. Problem?" As she twitched her eye.

"Oh. It's okay if you want to stay. But please, don't have some weird dream near me. Mine was enough... *sigh*"

"Eh? D-D-Di-Did I say something during my sleep?" The blood began filing her cheek.

"A-hah. You just said that Shirai-san had done something pervert to you." He smirked.

"LIED!" As she sent the electricity toward him which was easily negated by his right hand.

"Just joking. You're so easy to predict. Hahaha...ha..ha.." Then, he notice that the gauze around his right hand was torn apart because of the lighting.

"...I hope they won't mind about the gauze...Fukou-da..."

Then, his phone rang, made Touma and Mikoto stopped arguing with each other. He grabbed his phone and opened it which already showed the message coming from his best friend.

'Kami-yan, we have some more information. Index told us that she once had seen that book before. Meet us at our dorm as soon as possible.'

Touma's face turned serious. That means Index would become one of their target for sure. He closed his phone and jump off from the bed. Mikoto had grabbed his hand stopped him dashing out from the room.

"Don't think you can escape. You had promised me." She said, knowing that something happened. "I want to know if your situation related to my Imoutos as well."

"...

...Alright. Let's go."

* * *

**Let all you guys know, I'm really happy after knowing that my story had the reader even it had only one or two, but it's reach twenty now! Wow!**

**I know this is not a good fanfic because English isn't my first language. But thank you, thx all of you out there. Feel free to review or comment whatever i had made the mistake. :))**

* * *

**OC Charactor reviews showcase!**

**Name : Kirai Shin**

******Epithet : The Hatred, One of Loki's Follower.**

******Age : ?**

******Classification : Magician, Magic-swordsman.**

******Abilities : Element Magic, Sealed Release Spell, Quick Dash, Sword(Dagger) art, ? ? ?**

******Concept : At first, I though to write The Hatred as the scary woman. That's why he had the long black hair. And surely, It had something behind the long hair. The name did not suit her. So I change into the man. "Kirai Shin" is forming under the concept "the true hatred of someone". ********I put him to be like their header. But he's not. ********He always acts like the planner and consultant. He's cool and calm but the short-temp in the same time when he knows that he's going to lose. By the way, all of he want is his target. He is the one who love his company and has most loyalty but the truth is he don't care if it has something affect the others or his company.**

* * *

**In the next chapter of The Legend of Chosen One!**

**Kuroko : Onee-sama didn't come back last night! Arghhhh! Where has she been! Did something happen to her... Or.. That ape! (Stand up and shout out loud)**

**Sound from downstairs : Noisy! It's still too early! Shirai!**

**Kuroko : ...No no no... Last time she seemed worrying something... I knew it! It's him! It's really him that want her Level5 third rank position! He'd done some trick to impute her! You S-T-U-P-I-D APEEEEE! I MUST FIND HIMMM! (Slam her head to her table)**

******Sound from downstairs : SHIRAI!**

******Kuroko : ****Onee-sama always said that she never won him.** That means SHE MUST BE KIDNAPPED! ******Today has the class, too! ********He want her to ABANDON HER CLASS AND SCHOOL!? ********How dare you, YOU SHIT CREATURE! ********(Shake head crazily) ********I WILL SAVE YOU ONEE-SAMA!**

**(BANG! *door slammed sound*)**

**Kuroko : ..U-U-Um... I can e-e-explain this...Sir... S-S-S-So...**

**Dorm mistress : ... (*come closely*)**

**Kuroko : ..W-W-Wait! Listen to me! ****(I need to calculate the coordinate!) ****I'm... **

**Dorm mistress : TOO SLOW! (*SNAP*)**

**? ? ? : Finally, It's time for us in the next chapter right, Zelo-jan?**

**? ? ? : ...Yes... ...Let's bring both The Chosen and our lord out...**

**And when two face of coin become one, the world is going to change, the miracle is happening!**

**Unison : Ja-ne!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Looo?

**Chapter_7 :**

_Somewhere underground Academy City..._

"Tch!" The Magic circle figured on the ground before the long black-haired man appeared. Shin teleported into the exitless room that had only the table and the chairs. This messy room had a red flag; the black dragon, attached to the wall. The room was quiet, but he wasn't alone there.

"...So, you failed, Sho-jan. How disappointing~~." The woman with red twin-tailed haired said in a jolly tone while smoking the cigarette in her hand. She sat on the chair near the red flag.

"Shut the fuck up. If you didn't know who I was facing."

"...You mean our lady?..." A golden-haired man who was leaning on the wall at the corner of the room, asked curiously with static tone. He was very tall nearly 200 cm and had monocular blindfold covering his right eye.

"..No. Not her." He said as he walked to sit on the table. "I had faced The Chosen One..."

"Hoh-ho, Sho-jan is joking. May I laugh for you?" She teased him.

"Stop calling me that! **Vidia**! I'm not a kid! And I'm not joking." Shin bawled back. He twitched his eyes and glared her with serious face.

"No mistake. That really was the power of The Chosen..."

"...Impossible...How could be..." The one eye man considered seriously as his static tone didn't fit the sentence he said.

"Ah-haa~ Don't be serious, Zelo-jan~~. You and seriousness can't fraternize each other, you know~~." **Museigen Vidia **winked as she joshed him. Her chair was swayed playfully.

"..But how?... Only one soul could fill in one Vessel...hmm..."

"Who knows? No one couldn't carve The Chosen's mind completely. Right, Sho-jan?"

"I said STOP CALLING ME THAT!" His sound echoed over the room. Vidia covered her ears from the sudden burst of sound.

"Tch! Whatever. Where're the others, **Zelote**?" As he looked around and noticed that some of them didn't come back yet.

"...Still searching for the book..." **Senhouku Zelote **answered him while he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall again.

"What about you two?"

"...We achieved tracking Index Librorum Prohibitorum and the administrator of our toys... But we found some obstacle..." Zelote answered again while looking at Vidia who was swaying the chair joyfully. The smoke coming out from her mouth covered her face and made her cough.

"Like what?" As Shin twitched his eye. He didn't want any more problems happening more than their current situation.

"...One was The Saint, Salvare000... And another was the first ranked strongest Esper, Accelerator... It was too big a risk fighting these two... So, we chose to retreat..."

"Moh! Zelo-jan. We just didn't want to hurt those cutie kids. That's why we retreated." Vidia said and paid attention at them once again. She threw her cigarette away and hugged the chair-backrest.

"Then, what are we going to do now? Looks like everything we had prepared was broke apart into the air. Or shall we use those cutie clones once again, Sho-jan?"

"...No. Just wait for book. I'm much suspected about our Vessel. However, we can't use them anymore without the tower control."

"So boring~~" As she began to sway the chair again.

"...Yes, a bit bore... Also,... I still didn't believe that really was The Chosen..." The tall man said and gave Shin the meaning look.

"...Very well. I have some idea for showing you two some interest things." Shin knew what his companies wanted to. Well, he wanted to rematch, too.

Vidia and Zelote stared at each other with confused expression. "What do you mean, Sho-jan?"

"I think I know how to bring The Chosen out. And our lord as well." As Shin thought about his fighting against Touma and Mikoto. The moment when Touma ...rather be The Chosen... blocked his dagger with his own hand.

"Leave it to me. You two just be patient till the time comes."

Both Vidia and Zelote smiled evilly.

"...Sounds good..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Are you sure about this? Kami-yan."

As Motoharu greeted him in front of his dorm, he asked seriously when Touma had arrived. The Imagine Breaker boy scratched his head, trying to avoid his gaze. Behind him was Misaka Mikoto who was followed him quite closely.

"I-I guess. ...Have no choice." He sighed, answered him with tried tone. Then, of course, he received the terrifying glare from The Electromaster.

The blonde spy boy looked at her with mild consideration. The fact that his gaze hasn't changed from his target for a several minutes made Mikoto feel a little nervous.

"W-What? What are you looking at?"

He grinned wide and bowed to her.

"It's my honor to know that my idiot friend here has an amazing girlfriend. Nyaa~~"

"W-What are you saying!? I'm not his g-girlfriend!" Mikoto quickly yelled out, denying the statement with her embarrassment. "Who are you anyway? I had seen you always hanging around with this idiot before."

"O-hoo~~, Don't be jealous. My nam-"

"I'm NOT!"

"Ehh~ But I think you are~"

"NO!"

"Ahh. Okay~~ Girlfriend-san."

The electricity began to flow around her. The dangerouse sense made Touma's sweat drop. He stepped back from the sparking girl as he was raising his right hand, readied for any incoming crossfire.

"Tsuchimikado, you're giving me too much trouble here..." Touma looked at The Electromaster who was still unable controlled. Seems she could unload her anger...Ah.. Maybe the embarrassment, onto anyone nearby at anytime. But the name Touma had said caught her ears. Made her back to her sane again.

"Hm? Tsuchimikado? Did you know Maika?" Mikoto asked the sun-glasses boy curiously.

"A-ha~. Maika is my lovely sister. My name's Motoharu, Tsuchimikado Motoharu. Nice to meet you, Nyann~~, Railgun-san." He grinned wider, ignoring Touma who still had the awareness face.

"So, you know me?"

"Misaka Mikoto, third rank strongest Esper of Academy City, Ace of Tokiwadai, Electric princess, The Railgun. Of course! Everyone knows you. Yes, including your rumored-boyfriend~."

"Cut it out already!" As she stomped off alone with more embarrassment, left Touma and Motoru standing there. The small sparks of lighting spread along the ground every her step.

Motoharu giggled. "Your little railgun's really funny, Kami-yan." As he watched Mikoto who was walking out and waited them in front of the stair. At the moment, someone approached and greeted her. She met Maika who was sitting on the cleaning robot there.

"But I'm not funny... I thought i'd die suddenly..."

"I ask you again. Are you sure about this? Let her knows that means change her life." Motoharu's expression turned serious once again. He knew how complicated the situation was, about Touma and Mikoto.

"..." No answer came from him. Touma only stared at The Electromaster who still talking with Maika with worried eyes.

"...I see. Leave it to me, Kami-yan." As Motoharu noticed his reaction. "And I already know why they're after her. As your request."

"Really? Why?" Touma's attention quickly shifted back to Motoharu.

"She's the key."

"Key?" As more confusing tone.

"Yes. The key. But why don't we go for listen to Index first?" As he grinned significantly and led Touma to his room without waiting him. Touma had no choice but do whatever he could now.

They went to the upstairs where Touma's room was, along with Mikoto and Maika. But before they entered in the room. They were stopped by the Tokiwadai girl's squeal. Mikoto seemed like she could pass out at any second. She blushed hard when she thought about the fact that she really had to enter in her secret crush's room. The Electromaster couldn't manage her mind right now as she was standing and trembling because her embarrassment overloaded, in front of Touma's door.

Touma opened his door without thinking and had found that not only Index was in there. There was another person in the room. The long ponytail haired woman sat down at the table across from Index who seemed to be enjoying many types of bread before her. Seems they already enjoyed their little party as well. She wore the white shirt that tied to the knot at the bottom and the jean with one side sawed off. Her Nodachi leaned the wall behind her. Kanzaki Kaori, she was the one of Saint known as most powerful magician which exited less than 20 persons around the world.

As the door opened, attracted the attention of Kaori and Index as well.

"Ahh! Touma! Where have you been? I'm very hungry!" The first sight of Touma, the dish of the meal popped up in Index's mind.

"And what is in front of you, Index. *Sigh*" As he walked into the room.

"Hi there, Kanzaki. It's been awhile."

"Yes." She greeted him. Then both Kanzaki and Index noticed the second person followed him in.

"S-Short haired!"

"What is this all about?"

Both Kanzaki and Index asked curiously. Gave him the hell-like glare.

"W-Well." He knew exactly that was the signal of hell for him. He opened the door and let Mikoto in without any explanation. Yes, it was not the normal incidental but the unfortunate attacked him again.

The embarrassed-Mikoto was suddenly changed.

"Why is your room filled with many girls!?"

"E-Eh?"

"Why is she here, Touma!? You have to ask me and get my permission first if you want to bring someone home! Right, Sphynx!" As the cat answered her with usual sound. "Meaww."

"Oh? And why are you here? Do you own his room?" As Mikoto gave the spark glared to Index.

"So you? Act like the girly school girl comes to visit her love's place! Do you like him!?"

"W-W-Whatttt? Shut up! So what's your relationship with him? Adopt kid?"

"Emmmmm!"

"H-Hold on, you two..." Touma tried to stop the ragging-beasts-like in front of him.

"HMMM!" The two pairs of beast like eyes suddenly turned for their new target. As his sweat dropped, he couldn't help but remain silent.

The room filled with the warlike atmosphere.

"I've never seen Misaka like that before." Maika said and gasped with surprise while gazeing at the scene.

"This is the effect from the Kami-yan's disease, you know~" As Motoharu enjoyed the scene before him. Then he turned for Maika.

"Maika. Would you mind leaving us here? This is something important."

"Ahh. Sure." Maika said perceptively. The cleaning robot below her moved to the other way.

"And who is she, Idiot? Is she..." She stopped as she noticed the Saint's, rather large, chest area and her revealing outfit. Then the unlucky boy could feel some unsafe aura radiated out from her.

"W-Wait. It wasn't like what you think!" He raised his right hand up. Readied for anything that could fly at him.

But the door close's sound barely saved him.

"Alright, shall we start now?" As Motoharu walked into the room and calmed everyone down.

"...But...Short haired." Index stared to Mikoto, wondering if or not she had to know.

"It's okay, Index. Just tell us about the book." Touma said as Kaori nodded in agreement. She didn't know this would be good or not either. But if it came from Touma then it would have some importance and value for trusting.

Mikoto could feel that something important would begin to start soon, so she calmed herself and threw everything down before looking for the seat herself.

"...Alright, I had seen that book once. But I haven't had that book anyway." Index released her eyes from Mikoto and sat down her seat. Seems like only Magic that could attract her attention from the food.

"Why not?"

"Maybe it was useless. No one could prove the legend."

"So, where is it then?" Touma asked her while looking Mikoto was sitting on his bed with some blushing.

"I'm sure that it was protected somewhere in England. But..." As Index stared at the woman across her.

"It's missing." Kaori told the news she had known. "Someone stole it... No... It was disappeared with no cause. And we don't know where it is now."

"...Great..." Touma sighed.

"Things just keep getting harder."

"Just thinking, Kami-yan. I had said that they were after the book instead of you. Remember?" Motoharu grinned.

"...Yes. So?"

"They broke in the Academy City. And now city is been closed off. There's no way out. That means..." He tried giving him some hints. But, unfortunately, Touma still looked at him with innocent eyes, could not get it at all.

"The book is here. Somewhere in Academy City." Kaori was the one who replied the answer.

"Ah. Okay... then what else's?" As Touma noticed that Mikoto still remained silent. She listened to the conversation, but strangely stayed quiet. That wasn't her natural.

"I know some information inside that book. As I said, I'd seen it once before. However, it was only the very first part." Index said and fed her calico cat some bread. It used its head rubbing her hand for a second before eating bread.

"Why?"

"The book has the safeguard spell. No one can read it all."

"Okay. So, is there some important issue we have to know?"

"Yes. In order to release the dragon king god, it must have some emotive energy much enough." As she was looking her cat yawned after it ate the bread.

"And it's not in your right hand, Touma."

"Huh?"

"I don't know if it was fake or not, but it read '**In the core of the soul and of the heart of the world**'. I'm very sure I remembered it."

"Then, why are they after me in the first place if it's not in my right hand?" One of his mind was relieved, but another worried him so much. That means it might be much more than his right hand.

"..." No answer from anyone. But Motoharu was the one who replied him.

"The answer is in the book."

"...Okay. So, all we have to do is find that book and hunt them down before they can accomplish their goal, right?" everyone nodded in agreement with Touma's conclusion.

"Anything else's. Index?"

"About their power. The-." Before she continued her expounding, she was interrupted.

"..U-Um.. Pardon me, but somebody was after idiot and me just because of the book?" Mikoto asked after long silence.

"Yes, something likes that." Motoharu answered.

"Only for the book? Seriously?"

"It's not the normal book." Index said next. She frowned and glared at her. "It's Grimoire."

"Grimoire? Wait a minute. Are we talking about something unbelievable?"

"Emmm!" She struck a mean glare at her.

"Did you know about Kami-yan's right hand?, Misaka-san~~" Motoharu said jolly tone. What he wanted was loosen this atmosphere between Index and Mikoto. Of course, between Touma and Mikoto as well.

"Yes, his right hand can negate all of Esper ability. That's why my lighting can't cause any scratch on him. So?" She rolled her eyes.

"Not only the Esper ability. He can negate all the supernatural evidence. Including..." As Touma gave him a meaning look. Motoharu only looked at him back once before nodding. Made Touma have no choice. However, he was the one who made the promise.

"...Magic..."

"...Huh? Excuse me?"

"...Magic..." He repeated it again.

"..." No word was coming out from The Electromaster. Her mind kept thinking over and over about what she just heard. "...Do you believe in Magic?..."

"Believe it or not but let you know... The world these day was separated into two part. Magic side and Science side. All of us here are people in Magic side. And the girl before you, is one of the most important people to them. She's the one burdened to carry the 103,000 Grimoires. Index Librorum Prohibitorum."

"...Are you serious?...I-I've never seen her carry that many books before..." Mikoto looked at the nun with an implausible expression.

"..In her head...She doesn't carry them in her hands. She has the perfect memories." Touma answered her. "That's why she's always targeted by them."

"...And you?"

"No, Kami-yan is not part of the Magic side. He's one of the science side just like you. But his existence, his ability, has proven to be a threat. That's the reason why he's always being targeted, too."

"...A-Are you kidding me?... Stop joking me around..." The last question came out from Mikoto's mouth silently. The room was filled with the tense atmosphere again. Kanzaki gave her the meaning look. She understood how hard it was for Mikoto to take all this in at once. Learning something that unbelievable or something never known in the past life, this feeling might be like when she knew that she was The Saint at the first time. Why her being that one instead of the others? It was hard to accept.

"I... ... I want to go back my dorm..." Finally, Mikoto stood up. She frowned as she walked out from the room.

"W-Wait Misaka!" Touma stood up, tried to stop her. But the door was closed silently behind her. He scratched his head as everyone looked at him.

"Sorry. Let's discuss this later. Okay?"

* * *

After she left Touma's dorm, Misaka Mikoto was walking aimlessly. Her mind kept thinking about what she had heard. It was still unbelievable. Magic? This is Academy City, the science city that can prove all about what actually exists. Magic was not like the Psychic ability that could explain through the personal reality.

But if it were true, all of the what she faced up until now would make sense. Why Shin could have many abilities like the Multi-skill Esper that never existed before. Why her Imoutos were used while the telepathy couldn't affect them. That didn't count the strange figure that appeared during the time when Shin mumbled something. If it were the Magic, it might break those laws somehow.

"Biri-biri!"

The loud sound was shouted after her. She turned to face the sound's source without any suspect that who was after her.

"What are you doing here? Idiot."

Touma was panting hard, handed on his knee and tried to catch his breath.

"Ah. I ...*Pant*... was worried about you ..*Pant*...because you just left without saying ..*Pant*...any word."

Mikoto brushed a little. "It's nothing. I just need some time."

"Huh... Well, let me walk you to your dorm. Okay?"

"...Whatever..."

As their walking pace coincided together, the awkward silence covered their atmosphere. Touma didn't know what to say while Mikoto didn't know what to ask. She still didn't believe about Magic but there was just something that still bothering her so much...

After the long silence, finally, Mikoto was the one who speaking up first.

"...Say...Idiot...How long have you known about Magic?"

"Hmm." As he didn't really know the answer to that. It's been normal for him ever since he lost his memories. The Magic seemly was the cause as well.

"Ah. When I first met Index, I think."

"You think? It must've been a long time, huh? Why... haven't you told me?"

"I..." He stopped his breath. He could tell her many reason that he wanted to protect her, keep her away from any business involving the Magic side. But he didn't somehow... Only one sentence he answered her.

"I don't want you to be involved."

"That means you've just been fighting whoever that's been targeting you by yourself this whole time?"

"Yes. Just me. No one else had trouble. No one else was involved. That's fine."

"...But you promised me...That's why, right?"

"Ah-hah. But if it were possible, I still wouldn't have wanted you to know."

"..." As she bend down her head a bit. The way Touma acted, always like the older brother that wanted to protect his younger sister. That's not the way she wanted. She wanted something more valuable. To be the one who always stand beside him. She must show her standing point to him. First at first, she must let him know how she feel, what she want, who she care.

She stopped her walking, took a deep breath and gathered all of her courage. Her heart beat fast, pumped blood to her cheek as she was thinking about what she would do now.

"...T-Touma... There is something you n-need to know." As her eyes couldn't see the surroundings around her in the sudden. She could feel the blood running through her body crazily. Any sound from the world around her couldn't reach her ears right now.

"Hmm? Know what?"

"..." She grabbed her skirt tightly. Trembling vigorously, as if she had a cold. The small sparks of electricity continued shooting out from her forehead. She took the deep breath once more.

"...Misaka?"

"... ... I-I Think ... M-M-Mayb-be... I-I-I... Lo-Loo... Looo.. ...oovv... ... ..."

* * *

"...Ah, So boring..."

As many people passed by ignoring her, the Sakugawa middle school girl muttered to herself. She walked with her friend from her class, Uiharu Kazari. The two girls were on the way to the center-library for some reason.

"It's okay, Saten-san. It just means we'll probably find that mysterious book you were talking about, too." Kazari smiled at her. Tried to convince her friend to obey what they had been ordered.

"...Urgh. But, you know, even we didn't pass the exam, why did the teacher send us to do the report at The Library Center. Our school has our own library!" She yelled out in frustration, didn't understand their teacher at all.

"...A-ha-haha..., I guess you're right."

They continued the scandalous conversation about their teacher. As they walked past the family cafe, they seemed to spot many ads on the glass window. One of them caught the attention of the flower headband girl and she quickly turned her gaze to it. Made them return to look intently.

"Look-Look! Saten-san." The two girls stopped by. Kazari pointed at the one that had the most colorful figure.

"Hmm? Fantasia Hunting Event? 'Celebrate the newest technology that can change the world; The Artificer, with us. Fantasia Hunting Game. Practice your skill, rack up your score, up your level. The highest ranked will win this new device for free and the invitation for becoming the dance majors at our celebrating ball party.'..." Ruiko read what it said on the poster. She rolled her eye as she read it aloud.

"Sound odd, huh? What is The Artificer, anyway?"

"You don't know, Saten-san?" Kazari picked her pocket PC out from her bag, showed her the information about it. The screen showed the picture of the electric fist-sized ball with various holes.

"Researchers have successfully developed the technology that able to shape any 3D model through our dimension. Basically, it can create any real thing like the virtual simulation."

"Like computer graphic?"

"No, i said it's 'real'! Saten-san."

"Hehh~~ does that mean they will create the real creature for hunting? Sound fun."

"Yes. And the most important is the other reward! Inviting for ball! The world of Ojou-sama! Aahh~~~~." Kazari went to her little world with the red cheek.

"A-ha-ha... Well, I think that'll be a little too hard for Level 0 like m-... hmm?" The long haired girl noticed someone across the road.

"What is it, Sate-."

"Shhh!" Ruiko grabbed Kazari's hand quickly, dragged Kazari running her into nearby alley in the sudden.

"Ahh! What is this sudden? Saten-san." They hid together behind the trashcan.

"Look over there!" As she pointed her finger toward the two young teens facing together.

"... Misaka-san? With a boy?" Kazari's eyes went wide from seeing her chestnut haired friend.

"Yeah! And that boy must be her rumored boyfriend for sure!" She looked at them with twinkling eyes. Her hands began to rummage all over her bags and pockets, keeping her eyes planted firmly on her target. Finally, she succeeded finding something; her mobile phone.

"What are you doing!? Saten-san!?" She saw her friend raising the phone up, Ruiko was aiming it at the two young teens.

"Can't you see? Black-mail, Uiharu, Black-mail, of course! Hehehe." She zoomed her mobile phone camera in as much as possible to make it distinctly.

"That's not good... Thinking about Shirai-san's seen this..."

"Don't worry! Keep it away from her eyes so, no p-r-o-b-l-e-m. Hehe. Misaka-san sure is acting like the girly middle schooler. This is the treasured sight! Don't you think, Uiharu!?" Her sound made the people who walked nearby turned for looking at them. It made Kazari feel a bit cramped.

"Ahh... Well, please don't unite me with, when you are caught up."

After a several picture shots, they noticed another man approaching them. In his hand were many red cards that he scattered them into the air around the two young teens. The light-sound big scale explosion happened suddenly.

"Ehh?"

* * *

"... ... I-I-I... Lo-Loo... Looo.. ...oovv.."

"Hmm? Looo?"

*BOOM!*

The explosion suddenly happened. The smoke covered the area, concealed the vision.

"What?"

Touma was in the panic. As his hands quickly swung around, tried to wipe the smoke away, he was frantically looking for the girl who was just talking with him a moment ago. The smoke took time about the minutes before fading away. He couldn't find Mikoto anymore. He found that Mikoto had disappeared.

A woman in the black Chinese dress approached him slowly. She had the red twin-tailed haired. In her hand was a coiled of whip with a blade at its end.

"Greeting, boy. Oh~~ I should call you; Tou-jan~."

"Who are you? And where is Misaka?" He saw nobody around him, quickly realized that not only Mikoto had been missing.

"My partner just set up some runes to remove people in this area. Oh, about the girl, we have some business with her. So, don't worry~." As she dropped the end of her whip on the ground.

"My name is Museigen Vidia. If it's hard to say, just call me '**The Envious**', Tou-jan~~."

"Envious? Don't te-."

"Enough chat, Tou-jan. Show me what you got now!" Vidia swung her whip around for a several times.

"**In the name of Envious..." **Her whip lashed out at Touma, whipping him many times while she continued to chant.

Touma couldn't see the trajectory of the whip but he heard its sound pass through the air. He barely dodged to the left before the ground was split at where he was just standing.

*PHEW* *SCRATCH*

Another sound was heard. He ducked his head down before the tree behind him was scratched.

"...Nice reaction there... **I beg the spirits of the flame, Salamandal...**" As she continued chanting and whipping her target furiously.

Touma could manage to dodge but not all of it. Sometime he barely able to dodged it, received some minor wounds on his body. He continued dodging and tried his best to stop her whip but he couldn't. It was really fast more than he expect. Again and again, more wounds were replaced on him.

"What do you want from Misaka!?"

"...Win me first!... **Be raging and growing like my soul! Fire ball!**" The sparkles appeared and compounded together at her another hand before it was growing into a massive fire ball. She threw it at the Imagine Breaker boy.

*BooM* *Crack*

"Urgh!" Touma raised his right hand up. The fire ball was cracked, turned into the dust as soon as it reached to his right hand.

"So... That's Imagine Breaker, isn't it? Impressive, Tou-jan~~." Vidia said with no surprise like her word. She glared at him deathly as she ceased whipping him.

"Just tell me where Mikoto is now!"

"Hm hm~. Are you deaf, Tou-jan? Win me first~~." As she readied her whip again.

Before the second round's bell rang, the loud girl's voice interrupted them.

"This way! Mr. Boyfriend! The golden-haired man carried her to this way!"

Touma turned behind. He saw the Sakugawa middle school girl shouting at him, pointing the direction she saw her friend being taken. Beside her had another girl who was telephoning.

"Uh! Anti-skill? This is Uiharu Kazari of 177th Judgement Branch office. There is the man kidnapping the girl in district 7. I want to ask Anti-skill operating immediately."

"How could they get in?" Vidia said in surprise.

For Touma, what he cared right now was Mikoto's condition. He had seen Ruiko before but he didn't put thought into it. He readied to dash off but being stopped. He was irritatingly struck by Vidia's whip.

"It won't be that easy."

"Kigh!" Touma clenched his teeth tightly.

"Fine!"

Vidia twice readied her weapon but she was interrupted again.

"**Nanasen!**"

*PHINK*

Various wires appeared and blasted toward The Envious. Make her quickly stepped backward away in order to dodge it. Kanzaki Kaori jumped in between them from nowhere.

"Go, Kamijou Touma! I will handle this!"

"But!"

"Just Go!"

"... Got it! I own you one, Kanzaki." He ran off as fast as he can. Ruiko helped leading the way for him.

"Tch! Your turn now? Saint-jan?" Vidia stated coldly as she voiced her resent for letting Touma chase after her partner.

"Get out of my way before I manage to disdain your Saint name."

"Think you can?"

Kanzaki raised her Nodachi up, grabbed it with her hands before releasing thousands of wires stretching along the area.

"**As the name of Salvare000, **bring it on!"

* * *

**Alright... Chapter 7... No comment myself... EOS really distract me... Ahahaha... Well, however, it'll still continue... My apology...**

**English is so fun... isn't it?... ... ...**

* * *

******In the next chapter of The Legend of Chosen One!**

******Mikoto : Ahahaha! You smoked in the complete-close room, didn't you? That's why you caughed!**

******Vidia : Shut up, kid! I didn't know why i was doing that either!**

******Mikoto : Hahahaha!**

******Vidia : Tch! Worry yourself! kid. You won't laugh if you know what we will do to you.**

******Mikoto : Eh?... ... ...(*Processing mode*)...**

******Zelote : ...**

******Mikoto : ... (*Still processing*)...**

******Zelote : ...**

******Mikoto : ... Oh right. I'm disappeared during when I'm-... ... ...(blush hard)**

******Zelote : ...**

******Mikoto : A-Anyway, it's you! right? who kidnaps me... ... wait...********You want to molest me? ...**

******Zelote : ... (sigh)**

**And when two face of coin become one, the world is going to change, the miracle is happening!**

**Unison : Ja-ne!**


End file.
